Baby Lila
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: What if Baby Lila had a second chance at life? This story was inspired by a true story I read, but it isn't that story word for word at all. Very much Jasam! Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of GH except Dr. Xander Ryan and any original character that might come later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Although I'm not a fan of Elizabeth; I'm not going to villainize her in this story either. Also I'm not saying she'll be in this story a lot, but I'm not sure on how much she'll show up just yet either. Furthermore I didn't care for how Sonny acted during Sam's pregnancy, so I'm going to tone it down a little bit for my sake. This is a rewrite of what happened so please be kind to me.

When the doctor came out Jason knew that the baby was gone without being told. His heart ached for the little girl who would never see her first birthday, go to school, grow up, get married, or have children of her own. Jason stood there as the doctor said something to him, but Jason couldn't hear the words only saw the man's mouth moving. It was like all the sound had been sucked out of the room.

"Would you like to hold her?" Dr Ryan asked as sound came rushing back in all at once for Jason.

"Could I hold her skin to skin?" Jason questioned wanting her to feel his heart next to her; believing her spirit would feel him there.

"Of course," Dr Ryan agreed as he motioned for a nurse.

The nurse took Jason getting him a front opening gown; which Jason changed into before they headed back to the room.

"Take a seat," the nurse motioned to the chair.

As he eased into the chair he watched the nurse pick up Lila with care; then she turned to him gently placing this tiny little thing on his chest. Then the nurse left him to have some time alone to say his goodbyes. Jason hadn't expected her to be as small and fragile looking as she did. The cool temperature of her body was a bit surprising as he sat there; as he was trying his best to memorize her features to tell Sam later on.

"You're mom and I love you so much. We had so many plans for your life," Jason whispered softly as he kissed the top of Lila's head.

Feeling the tears in his eyes Jason tried to blink them back because this would be the last time he would hold her like this. Part of him wished they had taken the wires off before he had came in; that wasn't the way he wanted to remember her when everything was said and done.

"You don't know this, but your mom is really strong. She's stronger than she thinks... I promise I'm going to get her through this," Jason again kissed the top of Lila's head as a tear finally escaped his eye.

There were things Jason still didn't understand; yet this just seemed cruel that this was happening. For a second Jason thought he felt something brush against his chest, but he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Nothing more than wishful thinking that wouldn't help him or Sam. Then Suddenly all these alarms started going off all at once, and Elizabeth came rushing into the room completely wide eyed. Elizabeth checked and rechecked the machines before glancing at Jason who didn't know what was going on. Again he felt something moving against his chest, and he glanced down to see the ever so slight movement. Lila was moving her little hand.

"Did you see?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"She is breathing... She has a heart rate... I'll be right back with the doctor" Elizabeth replied surprised by what was going on and left Jason after turning the alarms off.

"You do your part and I'll do my part I promise," Jason whispered as he watched the monitors closely.

The waiting for the doctor seemed to take forever to Jason; as he held onto his little girl willing her to stay with him. Somehow she had come back to him and Sam from death, but he knew that the odds were stacked against little Lila. When the doctor came in he came over checking Lila out first, and then checked out the monitors looking perplexed at what he saw.

"This is unexplainable... I'm just amazed by her will to fight because we couldn't detect a heartbeat or breath before," Dr. Ryan mused as he looked to Jason.

"Are you willing to match her in that? She doesn't need someone who won't fight with her," Jason stated firmly.

"I will do everything within my power to see she goes home healthy. My grandmother said never say quit. So if this little girl is willing; I'm right behind her, you, and her mom," Dr. Ryan promised Jason.

"Her first name is Lila. She was named after a woman who knew how to fight," Jason explained softly as he eyed the doctor.

"My first name Xander," Xander introduced himself to Lila and Jason.

"What happens now?" Jason asked wanting to know.

"I want to keep Lila where she is for a while longer. Then in a little while I want to get her to the NICU. You're instincts brought her back, and we want to continue this skin to skin contact every day. Although Lila is less than two pounds; she is breathing on her own. Her heart rate is pretty good for her size. Skin to skin contact or Kangaroo Care isn't a new thing in treating preemies. It helps them acclimate to the new world around them; when they aren't just ready to be out here with us. That connection helps them feel safe," Xander explained to Jason.

"How's Sam?" Jason asked worried about her.

"Sam is sleeping comfortably because we gave her something to sleep for a bit. I'm expecting her to make a full recovery, but I want her to get some much needed rest. Try to rest as well because both your girls need you," Xander answered him.

"Alright," Jason told him.

"I'm going to leave Nurse Webber here, and I'll be back after while to transfer Lila," Xander smiled as he stood to his feet, and then left Jason and Lila in Elizabeth's care.

Slowly walking over Elizabeth took a seat next to Jason; she was amazed at the man before her.

"You got a daddy's girl on your hand," Elizabeth stated knowing Lila would have Jason wrapped around her little finger.

"Other than Michael I've never loved anyone so much," Jason admitted to his friend.

"It's not like loving anyone else, and no one else understands how deep it is. Only another parent understands it, " Elizabeth mused as she looked from Jason to Lila.

"This is going to be a uphill fight... I know that much I do," Jason sighed not wanting to think of possibly feeling that loss again.

"She is one tough little cookie, so just hang in there with her," Elizabeth stated more than questioned.

After Jason went with Lila to the NICU making sure she was settled; he headed to Sam's room even though she was still sleeping from the medications. He went over to her bedside taking a seat next to her, and took her delicate hand into his holding onto her. It was a relief that he wouldn't have to tell her that her daughter was gone. Instead he would get to let her know that Lila was hanging in there like a champ. Gently Jason brought her hand to his lips kissing it; then he heard a knock on the door making him look. There in the doorway stood Sonny, so Jason put Sam's hand back on the bed. Getting up Jason joined Sonny outside the room closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to check on Sam," Sonny stammered with tears in his eyes.

"Sam is resting right now, and the doctor gave her something," Jason replied in a whisper.

"Maybe I should tell her," Sonny suggested as his heart broke for their loss.

"Lila is in the NICU; she came back," Jason told him.

"No, they said she died," Sonny shook his head.

"Somehow she came back... I was holding her when it happened about an hour ago, and once she was stable enough they took her to the NICU," Jason explained to him.

"I want to see her," Sonny said as he started to leave.

"They won't let you right now; I was sent out for the time being," Jason caught up to Sonny stopping him.

"Why?" Sonny demanded eyeing Jason.

"Because they are running test, and there are other things I didn't understand. Right now, it's about Lila's best interest not ours," Jason tried to explain to him.

"Lila? Why do you keep calling my daughter that?" Sonny questioned him.

"Sam chose that name for her daughter before she was even born," Jason answered him honestly.

"I'm sorry... Everything is so much right now. Kristina is so sick, and the baby is not great," Sonny sighed with exhaustion in his voice.

"We are all doing the best we can right now. Take a really deep breath, and lean on those around you. Don't cut Carly out of the picture," Jason advised his friend and brother.

"I know... Maybe I should give her a call," Sonny agreed as he turned and walked away the other way.

Going back into Sam's room Jason took his place next her bed; then he pulled Lila's ring out of his pocket that belong to the original. Carefully picking up Sam's hand he slipped the ring into place where it belonged. "Perfect," Came Sam's voice weakly making Jason look to see her eyes open.

"She's here. Tiny little fighter, but she's here," Jason whispered softly.

"Where?" Sam asked extremely tired.

"Lila needs special care, so they have her in the NICU," Jason admitted reluctantly.

Unable to stay awake Sam closed her eyes falling back into a dreamless sleep; as she worried about her little girl who was out of reach as she was fighting for her life.

Hours went by as Jason went from Sam to Lila and back again. As he took his place next to Sam once again; he took her by the hand placing it against his cheek. Her color had improved since he had first seen her after surgery. Both of his girls were doing pretty good, but Lila had a longer road than Sam did. With his other hand Jason reached out stroking Sam's cheek tenderly.

"Jason," Sam mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," Jason replied in an almost whisper.

"How is she?" Sam asked as she looked to Jason.

"She's hanging in there," Jason answered her.

"I want to see her," Sam said with determination.

"I thought you would, but right now you have to stay in bed. However I got pictures," Jason pulled out some polaroids a nurse took for him and handed them to Sam to see.

"She's so small," Sam teared up looking at her daughter.

"She's seventeen inches long, and she weighs one pound and four ounces. Yet Lila is this tough little girl who is just like her mommy. No one better count her out ever," Jason said as he leaned over giving Sam a gentle kiss on the lips.

Then they heard a knock at the door causing them both to look to see Carly come in the room.

"I brought you guys some food from Kelly's, clothes, books, and other stuff. No one can really do anything really for you two, but I knew this was one thing I could do for you both," Carly rambled as she held out a few bags from Kelly's and a gym bag that seemed stuffed.

"Thank you," Jason smiled as he went over taking the stuff putting over on the couch in the room.

"Jason, you're my best friend, and I'm going to really try. Part of me doesn't think you know how much you love Sam and the baby. I'm going to be there for you and Sam both," Carly teared up came over to Jason and kissed him on the cheek.

"Carly," Jason started to say.

"That's Lila's ring," Carly stopped in her tracks as she spotted the ring on Sam's hand.

"Lila wanted Sam to have it before she died, but it took me a little longer to get there," Jason explained to his best friend.

"Wow, I knew I did. How long," Carly asked in awe.

"Just a few weeks... We just wanted to get use to the ideal first," Jason answered her honestly.

"I might not like that I'm not the only woman in your life, but I will stand by you like you have stood by me every time," Carly shrugged a little as she congratulated him in her own way.

"Sam really needs some rest, and I need to go check on the baby," Jason said eyeing Carly.

"I'll be back soon," Carly promised as she left them on their own.

"Wow," Sam said as she was shocked by what had just happened.

"How about we get some food in you?" Jason asked as he went and grabbed the food.

"Yes, please," Sam replied as she was starving.


	2. Chapter 2

I plan on updating once a week. Thank you for the reviews. Please message me with any questions or helpful facts. Always wanting to be better, so I want to hear from you my readers.

Author's Note: Michael is in this chapter, and mentioned his Nanny by name. I believe I got the right name, but tell me nicely if I didn't. Also I plan on Michael being in other chapters because I love the relationship between him and Jason.

Days had passed as Sam and Lila both improved, but Lila was slower than her mom which was expected. Jason was relieved that Sam was finally allowed to be wheeled down to the NICU for the first time. The pictures were nothing compared to actually seeing Lila in person, and Jason had held her every day unlike Sam who was confined to her bed until now.

"Proud parents come to see their angel," Elizabeth smiled as she met them at the door.

"You're working NICU?" Jason questioned confused.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the little miracle, and personally I asked to be assigned to her case. Plus I felt like as a mother I understood a little better than other nurses," Elizabeth gushed about little Lila.

"Can we," Sam asked wanting to see her daughter.

With that Elizabeth helped Sam and Jason get ready to go in; then took them in showing them over to little Lila's incubator.

"She is closing that gab with two pounds in sight," Elizabeth told Sam and Jason both.

"She's tiny," Sam mumbled more to herself.

"She is a feisty thing. We keep the shield over her eyes, but she tries her best to get them off. She also doesn't like to have a blanket to be on her at anytime, so we put one on her that isn't easy for her to remove," Elizabeth chuckled lightly a bit.

"Could we," Jason asked wanting time with just him, Lila, and Sam.

"Sure, thing. If you want you can reach in a touch her if you like," Elizabeth replied opening the circular side door.

Then Elizabeth walked over to check on some other children to give Sam and Jason some privacy.

"She was dead when she was born. I was unsure of how I was going to tell you that we had lost her. When the doctor asked me if I wanted to hold her; I told him I wanted to hold her skin to skin. My thought was that her spirit could feel my heart next to hers, so I sat there talking to her as I held her. Without warning alarms sound all around me, and Elizabeth came rushing in looking at the machines and Lila. Somehow God had brought her back to us," Jason answered the questions in Sam's eyes.

"We are all going to come out of this, and we will bring her home," Sam stated more than questioned.

"Why don't you reach in there?" Jason encouraged her gently.

"Lila, I'm your mommy," Sam whispered almost as she reached into the incubator, and rub circles on Lila's back with one finger.

"She looks like she's smiling," Jason pointed out to Sam.

You know your mommy, don't you," Sam smiled as Lila made a small squeak which Sam took as agreement.

"Yes, she does," Jason mused aloud to Sam.

"You're going to come home when you get bigger, so I need you to keep getting bigger every single day. Your daddy has been holding you, but as soon as I can I'll get you in my arms," Sam told Lila as she took her finger and stoked Lila's back lightly.

Back in her room Sam ate lunch; that Jason had delivered from Kelly's for just the two of them. Then they heard a knock on the door making them both look to see Dr Ryan coming into the room. He didn't look unhappy to Sam, but he looked uneasy about something. As Sam put her burger down she tensed up; preparing for the worse while hoping for the best at the same time.

"You're checking out today," Xander told Sam hesitantly.

"That's good news," Jason smiled ear to ear.

"That's not everything," Sam guessed reading the doctor.

"You'll still be on modified bed rest for the next two weeks. Once a week Jason can bring you in to see Lila, but you will need to be in a wheel chair while here. I want you to heal properly, so you need to rest as much as possible. Your body has been through a trauma; that is going to take time to recover. Lila needs her mom at her best," Xander explained holding out the release papers to fill out.

This was hard for Sam to swallow as she was happy to go home, but at the same time she didn't want to be away from her daughter.

"What is modified bed rest?" Jason asked as he took the paperwork.

"No more than fifteen minutes on your feet, and then sitting or laying down for two hours after. No lifting anything heavier than five pounds if that even. Also I don't want you doing any kind of cleaning or exercise. There is a list at the bottom of the release paperwork for you to take with you. You can get up to go to the bathroom when you need to," Xander explained the major restrictions.

"Can I do paperwork from my bed?" Sam questioned wanting to be able to do something.

"As long as you are calm; I don't see the harm in a little bit," Xander allowed her.

"I'll make sure she follows your directions," Jason promised the doctor.

"I'm going to go check in on Lila this afternoon, and a nurse will come back for those," Xander excused himself from the room leaving.

While Jason took care of filling out the release papers Sam stared at the pictures Elizabeth handed her before they left the NICU. They would be all that she had until a week from now of her baby.

"Jason," Sam spoke up.

"Yeah," Jason looked Sam's way. "I want you here every day with Lila. Promise that you will," Sam pleaded softly.

"Promise, I'll take care of both my girls," Jason gave her his word as he left the paperwork and came over kneeling in front of Sam.

"It'll be okay," Sam said trying to convince herself more than Jason.

"In a few months we are bring Lila home, and she is going to wake up at all hours for feed, changing, or holding. We won't care that we are tired out of our mind," Jason smiled as he cupped the sides of Sam's face and then went in for a long slow kiss.

As Jason opened the door Sam felt relieved to be home even with Lila still at GH, but she knew that the doctors and Jason both would be looking out for her little girl. With a wince Sam went over to the couch settling down; now she understood why she was on modified bed rest. The short trip home had made her so sore that she wanted to just cry in pain. Gently laying down Sam tried her best to relax on the couch. Then Sam closed her eyes just meaning to rest for a minute, but falling asleep right there on the couch. Once she woke up she found Jason sitting on the coffee table watching her.

"How long have I been sleeping," Sam asked as she sat up slowly.

"A few hours," Jason replied as he knew the trip had tired her out.

"I guess I needed it," Sam sighed as her stomach grumbled.

"Looks like you're hungry," Jason chuckled lightly.

"I fixed some light pasta with grape tomatoes, garlic, olive oil, and little parm. I'll get you some," Jason got up and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Alone Sam thoughts were drawn to her daughter, and how she was doing this evening without her. There was an ache in her heart; as she hated being far from her.

"That smells amazing," Sam said as Jason came back handing her a plate of pasta and a fork.

"I called GH while you slept, and Lila is doing really good. She is on track to be two pounds tomorrow," Jason reported getting a smile from Sam.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," Sam said as she started to eat as her eyes went wide.

"What?" Jason asked with concern.

"This is the best thing ever," Sam smiled ear to ear after one big bite.

"Well eat up then," Jason shook his head a little.

Slowly Sam ate every last bite enjoying it as much as possible.

"Seconds, please," Sam blushed as she wanted even more.

Jason got up taking her plate to get her more; when the door open to reveal Michael coming in.

"Michael, where's your mom," Jason asked eyeing Michael holding two small wrapped gifts.

"She's at the hospital and Leticia is feeding Morgan. I wanted to leave Sam and the baby a present," Michael shrugged a little.

"I'll go tell Leticia where you are, and you look after Sam for me," Jason replied as he let Michael slide.

"Hurry, I can't give it to her until you get back," Michael said as Jason left him with Sam.

"Want to come sit by me," Sam offered patting the spot next to her.

"Sure," Michael nodded as he went sitting next to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked seeing the questioning look.

"Mom says you are hurt from having the baby, so I was thinking that I could help you and Jason when he goes to the hospital I could help. Plus it would get lonely without someone here," Michael rambled a bit.

"I think I'd like that," Sam smiled at the gesture.

It was just a few minutes before Jason returned from telling Leticia that Michael would be next door with him for a while. Then Michael was over the moon when Jason return, but he had to wait as Jason went to get Sam another plate of the pasta he cooked. Finally when Jason placed the plate in front of Sam before taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"This is for Lila, but she's too small to open it," Michael explained as he handed it to Sam to open.

Ripping the paper away Sam opened the box smiling as she pulled out a purple monkey.

"I think Lila will love it. Thank you," Sam said as Michael looked proud of himself.

"This one is for you," Michael handed her the small box.

As Sam took care she unwrapped the box to find it was a jewelry box; opening the lid Sam found a silver chain with a small angel hanging from it.

"This is beautiful, Michael," Sam awed at the necklace.

"This is so Lila is close to you even while in the hospital," Michael explained softly.

"That was very thoughtful of you," Sam replied as she leaned over kissing his cheek.

"When is Lila coming home," Michael questioned looking to Jason.

"Well she has to get big and strong first," Jason answered him honestly.

"Can I go see her?" Michael inquired wanting to see his sister.

"Well you can't see her like you did Morgan because she's so small that they don't want a lot of visitors. I can take you sometime, and you can look through the window," Jason explain the best he could.

"I'd like that. Then I could tell her that I'm her big brother who's going to look out for her," Michael mused aloud as he nodded in agreement.

"I think Sam needs to eat, and get some more rest right now. Let's take you back to Leticia," Jason stood up and motioned for Michael.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll come over again. Bye, Sam,"Michael said as he gently gave Sam a hug before leaving with Jason.

Alone Sam carefully got her plate, and began eating the past that was so good. By the time Jason came back Sam had finished off her second helping. "Thank you," Sam smiled as Jason took her plate from her.

"I'm glad you liked it so much. Be right back," Jason kissed Sam before taking the plate to the kitchen.

Not long passed before Jason returned, and Sam motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I know you got to go; after while to see Lila. I want you to go see her for the both of us," Sam stated as she laid her head in Jason's lap.

"I know you do," Jason replied as he gently stroked her her hair.

Closing her eyes Sam smiled as she loved it was just her and Jason for a bit. Before she knew it she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep as exhaustion took hold of her.


	3. Chapter 3

With Lila in his arms Jason could see the difference that a week and a half had made. She still looked very tiny to those who looked in the window, but he could see the changes as she put on the weight. Every day he went home with a new batch of pictures, and stories for Sam who was waiting to come in for a visit slash check up. It was hurting her to not be there at GH with Lila... However Michael's daily visit seemed to help to distract her a little.

"Jason," came a voice that he knew too well making him look up to see her.

"Monica," Jason greeted her as she came over.

"How are you doing?" Monica asked her son.

"I'm doing okay. Once Lila is home it'll be better," Jason answered honestly.

"I heard you and Sam named her after your grandmother. Lila would of loved having a great grandchild named after her," Monica mused aloud yet softly.

"It's a good strong name," Jason smiled down at baby Lila.

As Jason motioned to the chair next to him; Monica took the hint taking a seat next to him. Monica watched her son with pride, and her heart swelled at how baby Lila had a hold on him.

"You got married," Monica questioned as she noticed the simple gold band on his hand.

"Sam and I went a couple of weeks before Lila was born. Plus we love each other. It took a while for us to get there. Grandmother knew before we both did; Sam actually has her wedding ring. She gave it to me for Sam before passing away," Jason explained it as baby Lila made little noises.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to be left out. Dr. Ryan is extremely happy with her progress as we all are. I couldn't imagine if I lost you. Really lost you," Monica trailed off at the end tearing up.

In that moment Jason really saw the woman who claimed to be his mom all these years. They both knew that biologically Lila's father was Sonny, but she accepted the fact that Jason and Sam would be her parents.

"I'm right here," Jason tried to reassure her.

"I love you so much, and I want to just stay here all day. It's time for me to get back to work. Also I'm going to send a food care package for you and Sam," Monica stood up and then leaned over kissing the top of Jason's head.

"Thank you," Jason replied as he looked to Monica.

Watching Monica leave Jason knew he needed to make an effort with his parents. Other than her brother Danny; Sam only had him and Lila. He still had both of his parents right here in the same town. One day hopefully he and Sam would give Lila a brother or sister, and Jason knew it would be nice for them to have grandparents.

"That was your Grandma Monica who loves you a lot. She is my mommy. I know you probably noticed the tension in the air, and I will work on that for you I promise," Jason told his little girl.

Jason watched Lila for a few minutes after she returned to her incubator; then he place his fingers to his lip before placing them on the glass as a goodnight kiss. Turning away Jason headed to the door opening it to see his dad. Alan was outside the room looking through the window, and then turned to face him like he had something to say.

"She's something isn't she," Alan spoke up first.

"Yeah," Jason agreed with him.

"I remember when Emily came into my life. A daughter is like nothing else in the world. All my kids are special to me, but daughters are just something you know," Alan tried to explain the feeling.

Jason could see that Alan was trying to connect with him on the level of fathers of daughters.

"She likes to curl up, and wiggle her mouth while sleeping," Jason shared something about Lila.

"Emily," Alan said as he saw Emily behind Jason coming their way.

"I just heard! If I had known," Emily stammered as she came up and hugged Jason around the neck.

"Em, it's fine... I know you would have been here," Jason tried to reassure her.

"How's the baby? How's Sam," Emily questioned as Alan excused himself.

"Baby Lila is doing okay; it's one day at a time. Sam is on bed rest healing from the emergency caesarian. She is at home which she is thankful for, but at the same time it is bittersweet with baby Lila still at GH," Jason explained softly as he turned Emily to the window and pointed out Lila in her incubator in the NICU.

"She's going to make it," Emily told him with unwavering faith.

"Every day I believe it more and more. She was born dead, but she is alive right now," Jason replied eyeing Emily.

"What?" Emily questioned her brother.

"They brought me in to say my goodbyes... I wanted to hold her skin to skin. They allowed it... I was holding her, and she came back," Jason explained blinking back tears that were swelling in his eyes at the thought.

"Wow," Emily mused at what Jason was telling her.

"The doctor has been having me come down every day for skin to skin or kangaroo care for Lila. It's getting late... I should be getting back to Sam," Jason said as he noticed the time.

"Let me help you guys. I could come help with Sam, and be there when you have to leave. You could let me stay in Sam's old room cause mom tells me you're married to Sam. Although I assume Sam is camped out on the couch," Emily rambled a little bit, but wanting to help Jason and Sam both.

"How long would it take me to talk you out of this," Jason asked eyeing his baby sister.

"Longer than you want to, so I'll go pack me a bag. See you at the penthouse in an hour," Emily smirked as she kissed Jason's cheek before leaving.

With a smirk Jason shook his head as he watched Emily disappear around a corner.

When Jason walked through his front door Michael motioned for him to be quiet; then he pointed to Sam who was fast asleep on the couch with a handful of cards. Gently Jason took the cards out of her hand making her mumble in her sleep but didn't wake up. Then Jason motioned for Michael to follow him which he did, and Jason took Michael out into the hallway to take him home.

"We were playing go fish when she fell asleep," Michael explained to Jason as they got to the other door.

"Thank you for looking after Sam for me," Jason told him with pride.

"Mom says we have to pitch in because that's what a family does. Plus I like Sam," Michael shrugged a little as he spoke.

"That's a good thing buddy cause I have something to tell you," Jason started to say.

"Mom said you did, but I had to wait for you," Michael replied looking to Jason for answers.

"Sam and I got married because we decided that we loved each other," Jason explained to Michael.

"You've been look at Sam funny like Dad looks at Mom, so I figured it was coming sooner or later," Michael admitted what he had seen.

"I got to get back, but if you want to ask me anything you can," Jason asked him.

"I'm okay. I'll see you later," Michael opened the door slipping inside.

With Michael okay Jason headed back across the hall, and went to the penthouse to find Sam still sleeping on the couch. As he went over to the couch Jason sat on the edge of the couch sweeping the hair from Sam's face.

"Jason," Sam smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I took Michael home, and Lila is doing good," Jason replied as he knew where her thoughts were.

"I fell asleep," Sam frowned knowing Michael had been here playing cards with her.

"He understands that you were tired. He seems to like taking care of you while I'm at GH," Jason told her softly.

"He's been great," Sam whispered almost.

"We're going to have some help because Emily is insisting on staying with us to help out," Jason informed Sam.

"She's our family, and wants to be with us," Sam replied glad Emily would be here.

"She'll stay in your old room, and I'll moved your stuff into my room before she comes," Jason questioned slightly.

"We're married so... That would be good," Sam agreed with Jason.

"Do you want something before I go up to move your things? She's going to be here in about an hour," Jason asked her.

"I'm fine. You just go on up there, and I'll order some Chinese food for us," Sam sat up a little bit and pulled out her cell phone.

"Sounds like a plan," Jason smiled as he got up and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"One more," Sam batted her eyes before he could leave.

"One more," Jason chuckled at her as he kissed her yet again before leaving to go upstairs.

With the food order Sam had some time on her own for a little while at least. She loved how overprotective Jason was of her and Lila both. Yet he couldn't take away the thoughts and worry from her mind because until Lila was home with them safe and healthy she couldn't stop. Her daughter was a reminder of how fragile life could be, and it was a daily struggle for her to stay strong for Lila.

"Door is open," Sam called out after hearing a knock at the door.

Then the door opened to reveal Emily holding tons of Chinese food, trays of food, and a suitcase as well. "I paid the delivery guy. Plus mom sent food too, so where do I put it," Emily asked as she kicked the door closed.

"Coffee table," Sam pointed as Emily rushed over doing as told and also placing her suitcase next to the fireplace.

"Is this for the two of you?" Emily asked as she took a seat next to Sam.

"For the three of us actually," Sam shrugged a little.

"Alrighty, then," Emily replied passively.

"Thanks for doing this," Sam reached out taking Emily by the hand.

"We are sisters now, and I will always have your back. I know you don't feel steady right now, but I'm here when you are ready to talk about. Sam, I see you," Emily placed her free hand over her and Sam's hands.

Just then Sam and Emily heard steps on the stairs making them look to see Jason coming down.

"What?" Jason asked as they started laughing.

"Nothing," Sam said eyeing Emily.

"You should tell him," Emily smiled at Sam.

"You got a pair of my... hanging from your pocket," Sam chuckled as she point to her panties.

Quickly Jason grabbed them balling them up in his hand, and heading back upstairs to put them away.

"Want to explain that?" Emily questioned Sam.

"He moved my stuff to his room," Sam explained still laughing a bit.

"You didn't have to do that," Emily told her sincerely.

"It was time to do it, and some of my stuff was in his room. With being pregnant I was just waiting until Lila got here," Sam replied knowing it was overdue really since she was married to Jason.

"You're back," Emily said as Jason came over to them.

"I'm going to get some plates," Jason replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I think we embarrassed him," Emily laughed as she looked to Sam.

"I think it was you not us; you're his baby sister seeing him," Sam trailed off at the end.

"I'll be good and not mention it," Emily promised just before Jason returned with plates.

"What you want" Jason asked her.

"Let me, I need to move a bit. Thank you," Sam replied as she held out her hand for a plate.

"Okay," Jason agreed as he handed her a plate before he stole a kiss.

"You guys are adorable! Grandmother was completely right about you two" Emily gushed as she watched her brother with Sam and how sweet they were without being over the top.


	4. Chapter 4

Term used in today's chapter

A's and B's – It's when a preemie forgets to breathe, and it can cause a dip in heart rate. This is normal for preemies. Doctors and Nurses sometimes only have to give a gentle nudge to get the preemie to start breathing again. However this can be serious in some cases, and no matter what the case maybe it is scary for parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While sitting in the exam room with Jason by her side; Sam ached from wanted to see Lila so bad even with photos. Both Jason and Emily had been great about distracting her, but now being in the same building had lit a fire within her like nothing else. As the door finally open to reveal her doctor who had made house calls to check in on her a few times during the week.

"How are you feeling," Xander asked as he came up to her.

"I'm not a tired as when I went home. Getting around is a bit uncomfortable," Sam answered honestly.

"That will get better with time, so why don't you lay back. I want to get a look a the incision," Xander replied as Jason went and took a seat.

Sam slowly laid back pulling up her loose dress and then Xander examined her seeing that Sam was healing fast.

"So," Jason asked as Sam was allowed to sit back up.

"She looks really good, and I want to see her back in a few days to take the stitches out," Xander told Jason.

"Will I be off bed rest then?" Sam asked curious.

"Yes, but I want you to still limit what you do. You can't be here every day like you want to be. Lila needs you to take care of you, so no more than three visits a week to GH," Xander spelled it out for her.

Sam didn't like that she would still be restricted, but at least she could see her daughter more often than she was now.

"How is Lila doing?" Sam asked wanting to hear from him.

"She is gaining consistently... Which I like to see a lot. Right now Lila weighs 2 pounds and 3 ounces as of this morning. Her breathing and heart rate is good. There have been a few A's and B's which are normal for a preemie, and I'm not very concerned about that. Also as far as preemies go Lila is doing great, and she hasn't had any meaningful set back. That is really good to see," Xander looked to Sam because he saw the fear.

"Could I hold her today?" Sam asked wanting that connection with her daughter.

"I think that would be good for the both of you. The Kangaroo care seems to keep her moving forward, and I think it would be good for you to get in on that too," Xander agreed knowing Sam was needing time with her daughter.

"Thank you so much for everything," Sam stated as she got off the table with Jason's help.

"Thanks," Jason said as he held out his hand to the doctor.

"My job is to fight with your family and for your family. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you listening to your instincts," Xander shook his head as he reached out shaking Jason's hands.

"You ran with it from there," Jason replied softly.

"Sam looks ready to go, so I'll see you in a few days," Xander saw that Sam was trying to be patient.

Jason watched as the nurse gently laid Lila on Sam's chest skin to skin; Lila started to quietly babble to Sam as she cuddled close. Slowly Sam relaxed in front of Jason's eyes as it was finally real to her because until now Sam had been on the outside looking in. Seeing Sam with her daughter like this Jason knew in that moment that this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What?" Jason asked seeing something in Sam's eyes.

"I was so scared that I was going to wake up and find out she had died that day. Now with her in my arms I know this is real. This is real," Sam replied honest and openly.

"She's about to fall asleep," Jason smiled as he watch Lila with Sam.

"How you do know?" Sam asked want to know.

"Well she likes cuddles when she's tired, and if you watch her she wiggles her mouth in a bit," Jason stated causing Sam to look to see Lila wiggle her mouth just a little.

"She's so much bigger than before I went home. I can see dimples starting to form in her cheeks, and she has little wisps of curly hair too," Sam mused aloud to Jason.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to fill out the name for the birth certificate to complete it," Elizabeth apologetically butted in.

"What do you need?" Sam asked softly.

"We need a full name for this angel," Elizabeth smiled a little.

"Lila Grace Morgan," Sam told her softly.

"Sam?" Jason questioned knowing Sonny would take issue with it.

"When we have other children I want for them all to have the same last name," Sam explained it to him.

"Also since you two are married; they put Jason down as the father. It's hospital policy," Elizabeth informed him as well because the truth had gotten around.

"We will work it out; just let us have this moment. This is our daughter too," Sam whispered almost as she looked to Jason.

"I'm going to go," Elizabeth excused herself.

"Alright," Jason agreed with his wife.

"Has Sonny?" Sam asked wanting to know.

"He's seen her a few times since she was born, but with Kristina it's been hard balancing," Jason answered as he had seen Sonny a few times himself.

"I hope now that she's here that things will calm down a little bit," Sam said not wanting Lila be around fighting.

"Well you got me to protect my girls," Jason promised her.

"Before we even realized what we felt; I had this dream of being home with her. Lila was sleeping in her bassinet, and you kissed me before carrying me off up stairs," Sam blushed as she spoke.

"Once you are all healed up... We could do that once Lila is home with us," Jason mused softly as he stole a kiss from Sam.

"I think we'll spend the first month she's home staring at her," Sam smiled as she thought about bringing Lila home.

"You could be completely right about that," Jason agreed with her.

With Sam taking a nap in the bed for the first time; Jason took his time to to clean up a little around the living room. Emily was really amazing about pitching in where ever they needed her, but Jason didn't want his sister picking up after them as he bounced between Sam and Lila. Suddenly Jason heard a knock at the door, so he went to the door opening it to see Sonny standing there.

"I went by the NICU to see a name tag for my daughter, so I'm here trying to not jump to conclusions of what is going on," Sonny said as he came into the penthouse trying to stay calm.

"Sam and I have no plans to keep you from Lila, but Sam wants Lila to have my last name. One day we will hopefully have more children, and she wants them all to have the same last name. We got married," Jason explained to Sonny calmly.

"Married?" Sonny questioned confused.

"We discovered that we loved each other, so we wanted to be married when Lila was brought into this world," Jason was honest with Sonny.

"I wish she would of talked with me about names," Sonny grumbled more to himself.

"They wanted to complete the birth certificate while we were with Lila today," Jason replied as Sonny sat down on the couch.

"I pushed Sam a lot, and I know I have to work on that. Kristina is turning, and things are better with Carly. Right now I need everything to come together. I gave Michael my last name, and Lila will now carry your name. A name doesn't change who I am to her," Sonny admitted his regret over the the last few months.

"It was hard when I gave Michael to you, and know that I know where you are right now. We are both important to Michael and we both will be important to Lila too," Jason stated more than questioned.

"I should warn you that Carly went shopping for Lila for you and Sam. She wants you to know that she really accepts your marriage. Now I understand why she was trying so hard now," Sonny told Jason in an almost whisper.

"What?" Jason asked looking at Sonny.

"Seems like destiny... We share Carly, and I married her. Then I'm with Sam and you end up marrying her," Sonny smirked at the irony in his statement.

"I guess we have," Jason chuckled a little with Sonny as he took a seat next to his friend and brother.

"We're going to work this out because that's the only option for us. I don't want to lose my best friend or my daughter either," Sonny promised Jason taking him by the hand.

"We're all in this together, but we have always talk to each other," Jason told him as he shook his hand.

"Alright," Sonny nodded in agreement with him.

"Maybe this weekend or something we can all get together," Jason suggested knowing they needed to be united.

"That sound like a good ideal; I'll have Carly touch base with you in a few days," Sonny stood up needing to get back to GH.

Quietly Jason placed the tray of food on the bedside table, and then sat down on the bed next to a sleeping Sam. She looked so peaceful since her visit with Lila that morning. Although she didn't say the words he knew that she was scared to hope for Lila to make it. It had been like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop; that had made Jason hurt for her as he couldn't say or rather do what she needed then.

"Mmmm, Jason," Sam mumbled as Jason brushed the hair from her face.

"Time to eat," Jason replied as she opened her eyes.

"I don't want to get out of bed yet," Sam whispered almost as she covered her head with the covers.

"You don't have to," Jason chuckled at her amused.

"I don't," Sam questioned peeling the covers back.

"I figured you might like to eat right here," Jason reach out taking the tray from the bedside table.

"Wow, you know how to spoil a girl," Sam sat up leaning against the head board.

"Well I figured you had a big day, so I order your favorite chocolate chip waffles topped with strawberries. Then we got a sweet tea," Jason sat the food in front of Sam.

"Thank you," Sam smiled leaning forward and gave Jason a kiss on the lips.

"Eat up," Jason instructed her.

"There is something you want to tell me," Sam said between bites.

"Sonny came by, but it was fine. He knows we're married... I believe Carly accidentally let it slide, but doesn't really know that he knows. He wants us all to get together," Jason explained it softly.

"It sounds like Sonny has made a shift," Sam said a little surprised by what she was hearing.

"I think he sees what his actions are doing to those around him," Jason mused aloud to Sam.

With a nod in agreement Sam ate the rest of her waffles not realizing she was so hungry.

"Lila and I are so lucky to have you," Sam leaned forward for another kiss.

"I'm lucky too," Jason replied as he closed the gap kissing her.

Gently removing the tray Jason handed the tea to same, and put the tray back on the bedside table until he was ready to take it downstairs.

"Want to lay with me," Sam asked placing the cup on the bedside table on her side.

"Are you sure," Jason asked knowing she was still sore.

"I want to just lay here with you," Sam nodded slightly.

Being careful Jason laid down next to Sam, and wrapped his arms gently around her to avoid hurting her in any way.

"You okay," Jason asked worried for her.

"This is perfect; just perfect," Sam replied as she laid her head against his chest.

"I love you and Lila both," Jason said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," Sam smiled because she never had felt more loved or protected in that moment.

"When Lila comes home we might have to make room for her between us," Jason smirked at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is a little later than normal... Monday was just crazy..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had finally came for Sam to get her stitches out, and she was ready to be off bed rest to care for her daughter. Also she was ready to be on her own a little bit because although she loved Jason she needed some space. She missed the time alone while she was pregnant with Lila; Jason had his own things as well she did during the day.

"Do you want some more fruit," Jason asked causing Sam to look up from her plate.

"I'm good," Sam smiled as she let Jason take her plate.

"So I was thinking I could take Sam for her appointment," Carly barged into the penthouse without knocking, and closed the door behind her.

"Carly," Jason started to say.

"Hear me out, Jas. You married her, so we need to bond. Also she is the mother of my boys' sister," Carly cut him off quickly.

"Can I say something," Sam asked as she got up.

"Sure," Jason replied looking to her.

"I'd like to go with Carly. Yes, I know... She is right that we need to get to know each other better. She is your best friend who you love, and that matters to me as your wife," Sam stated as she went around and reached up giving Jason a kiss.

"Carly, I want her back in the same exact condition she is in minis the stitches," Jason warned her.

"You have my word, and I'll even feed her lunch. I promise you I'll be on my best behavior," Carly smiled as she got her way.

"I guess there are a few things that I need to look into, but call me if you need to anytime no matter what. Later I'll go by to see Lila, and see you at home later," Jason pulled Sam close gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright, enough mushy mushy," Carly said as she was ready to go.

"Kiss," Sam asked wanting one last kiss.

With a smile Jason gave Sam a kiss before letting her go; then Sam left Jason to follow Carly out of the penthouse.

"I know Jason means well, but I figured you were going stir crazy with him. After Morgan was born Sonny's attentiveness got a little much because he even though he meant well he was there all the time. Plus I want Jason happy, and you make him happy. It's a goofy happy that he tries to hide," Carly mused aloud as they got on the elevator and she pushed the ground floor button.

"Thanks, I know this can't be easy for you," Sam whispered a bit.

"For Jason, I can do anything. You did everything to let me and Sonny work things out. If I had counted to ten before acting out; then things could have been different with you and me sooner. I will deny this if you ever repeat this to anyone ever, but the way you took care of your brother really impressed me," Carly said after the doors closed.

Not wanting to ruin the moment Sam just didn't say a word as they waited to get to the ground floor.

Once her stitches were out Sam and Carly went down to the NICU, and both went with the nurse getting ready before going in to see Lila. Sam sat down in the chair making the opening just big enough; then nurse brought Lila over laying her against Sam's chest with care. It amazed Sam how much Lila had changed in a few days.

"Wow, she's so perfect," Carly teared up looking at Lila.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as Lila opened her eyes looking up at her.

"Her eyes are blue... That's rare with brown eyed parents. Either Sonny or you must carry the recessive gene," Carly said in surprise.

"I'm not sure since my mother wasn't one for sharing; then there was my dad who was the king of the con," Sam replied as she watched Lila just taking in her surroundings.

"This is a miracle you got here... I would never wish the loss of a child on any one. It's something you never get over," Carly opened up to Sam.

"Everyday I thank God for my little girl being here, and for bringing Jason into both our lives when we needed him," Sam smiled as she felt truly blessed.

"I can't wait for this little girl to get Jason wrapped around her little finger. Well she probably already does," Carly said as knew her best friend's capability to love a child.

"He's so sure of himself with her, and I'm just so scared most of the time," Sam admitted to Carly because she needed to say it.

"I will deny this if ever repeated, but I was totally useless with Michael at first. That feeling was so overwhelming that I left Michael with Jason. You're doing just fine with her," Carly replied as she remembered how hard that time was.

Looking up Sam saw Elizabeth coming their way with a small bottle in her hand.

"Excuse me, you want to try feeding her a bottle," Elizabeth asked Sam softly.

"Are you sure she's ready," Sam questioned nervous about it.

"Dr. Ryan wants to give it a try," Elizabeth explained with a slight nod.

"Okay," Sam agreed a little reluctantly.

Slowly Elizabeth showed Sam how to hold Lila, and then showed her how to hold the bottle so Lila would latch without choking. Lila went for the bottle instantly and ate hungrily.

"She looks like a pro," Elizabeth smiled as she stayed right by Sam.

"Wow, she's doing it," Sam whispered as she was shocked.

"If she keeps this down for the rest of the day; then she will start receiving bottles once every day. She will gain more with bottle feedings," Elizabeth explained as she had Sam take the bottle from Lila.

Next Elizabeth showed Sam how to burp baby Lila, and Lila let out a good burp for a preemie her size.

"That's it," Sam asked as Elizabeth settled Lila back against Sam's chest again.

"For today that's all," Elizabeth answered her as she took a wipe from her pocket to wipe the little bit Lila got on herself while eating.

It had been a long morning of thinking about what he was about to do before Jason walked over to Sonny's where Max was stationed outside. Not about to stop off to say anything Jason walked right past him into the penthouse. Seeing Sonny was on the phone Jason waited for him to finish knowing it could be a while. Luckily it didn't take, but a few minutes before Sonny hung up.

"Hey I was going to give... What's going on," Sonny asked as he saw something was up with his friend.

"Can we sit down," Jason asked motioning over to the couch.

"This must be serious," Sonny said more to himself than to Jason.

Both men went taking a seat on the couch, and Jason prepared himself to lay it out for his brother and friend.

"This is about Sam, Lila, and me... Ever since Lila was born I was face with how fragile life really is," Jason started off slow.

"What are you saying," Sonny questioned him softly.

"I need to step back from the business for my family. They need to be first in my life especially with the long road ahead of Lila. It would be one thing if it was just me and Sam, but... My life will never be completely safe because of the choices I've made. Still I can make myself less of a target. This doesn't mean I'm cutting you out of her life or mine, but it does mean I'm not going to be in the business," Jason laid it out for Sonny.

"Never thought there would be anything that would make you finally value your life like you should. How about this I sign over Luke's to you? You'll no longer have any dealings with the "Business" side of things. I won't allow anyone to come after you for leaving," Sonny said knowing it wasn't easy to get out.

"Alright, I think that could work," Jason agreed with Sonny.

"You know Luke's better than most people other than Luke himself. I was looking at possibly shutting it down soon," Sonny sighed as he would miss working so close with his best friend.

"Thanks for understanding," Jason said not wanting to create a rift between them.

"You always do what you set your mind to, so I know you'll make this work for your family. If anyone can truly get out I'd put my money on you," Sonny replied as they both got up.

"Carly insisted on hanging out with Sam today," Jason changed the subject.

"Is that safe," Sonny asked eyeing him.

"Sam agreed to it, so I didn't argue the point. Plus I think Sam is ready for me to be out of the house more. She might feel a little crowded by me and everyone. Mostly me because I hover," Jason replied as he knew that since Lila was born he had been overprotective.

"When you almost lose everything; you see things a lot differently," Sonny walked Jason to the door.

"I almost lost Sam, and we did lose Lila. Somehow Lila came back," Jason replied as he remembered the pain from before.

Standing outside the NICU Jason wasn't ready just yet to go inside; he just wanted to watch his little girl from the outside looking in. He knew that when you got too close that important things were missed. The last thing he wanted was to miss something that he needed to know when it came to Lila.

"She's something," came Carly's voice making him look in surprise.

"Where's Sam," Jason asked eyeing his best friend.

"At home resting... I didn't kill her or something. Plus I think I might possibly could really like her in some strange way," Carly struggled admitting this truth.

"Thanks for going today, but what brings you here," Jason questioned Carly knowing something was up.

"Earlier Sam and I were here with Lila, and when I left Sam at the penthouse I found myself coming here," Carly whispered almost.

"I retired again," Jason told her softly.

"I kind of figured that was going to happen. What are you going to do now? Not that you have to because you got plenty of money," Carly said rambling towards the end.

"Sonny is giving me Luke's, so I'll be running it from now on," Jason shrugged as he knew it was at least a good starting place.

"I could help you," Carly smiled ear to ear.

"We'll see," Jason countered her with a chuckle.

"Sam got to give her a bottle today! I know that as soon as you go in there a nurse will tell you, but when you go home you might want to act like you didn't know," Carly babbled full on as she was excited.

"Sam knows I'm stopping in to see Lila, and it'll be fine that I know before she can tell me herself about the bottle. Honesty, Carly," Jason stated as he looked Carly in the eyes.

"Go get ready to see your daughter," Carly escorted Jason to get ready to see Lila.

After they both were ready a nurse led them into the NICU, and Jason to settle into the rocker followed by the nurse placing Lila on his chest.

"Hi, Lila," Jason whispered as he held her a little snug.

"I missed these moments with you and Michael. The pictures were great that my mom took, but seeing you with Lila I wish I had it with Micheal. You're amazing," Carly smiled as she slightly bit her bottom lip.

"I was nervous with Micheal at first," Jason admitted after a minute.

"Lila is so lucky to have you, and no one will ever take her from you never. Our family is growing... Neither one of us would of guess that we'd end up here. While I regret mistakes I made; I don't regret where we ended up," Carly mused as she leaned over Jason and kissed his forehead then kissed Lila's forehead too.

"I have a feeling her Aunt Carly will be one of her favorite people," Jason mused aloud as Carly sat down next to him.

"Nope, Lila is going to be a daddy's girl, and there is no use in arguing with me when I'm right," Carly smirked as she watched Jason with Lila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q: Do you think I should fast forward to Lila going home in 5th or 6th chapter?

Q:Who do you think should be her godparents and why?

Q: Should I bring Robin back, or is Jason still too mad at her?

Q: Should Lila's room be the Pink Room or do you think Jasam painted it?

Q: If they painted the Pink Room what color do you think they used?


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't wait any longer to put up my next chapter; even though I was pretty sure I would be putting it up Tuesday.

Special Shout-Out to nabrown72 for your condolences during this hard time.

This was the hardest chapter to write, and I hope that you enjoy it very much. More chapters are still to come I promise you that, and I hope you will be there with me for the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knew that something wasn't right the moment Monica had called them to come down to talk about Baby Lila. It was a feeling that Sam couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. Now sitting in Monica's office with Jason; all they could do was wait for news about their daughter from the doctors. As the door squeaked Sam looked to see Dr. Ryan and Monica coming into the room; Monica went behind her desk taking a seat.

"Did she?" Sam stammered thinking the worse.

"Lila is alive and thriving," Dr. Ryan started off slowly.

"There's a however," Jason stated not questioning him.

"On the day Lila was born she failed her hearing test, but we hoped that it was that her ears were still developing since she was a preemie," Xander explained before looking to Monica.

"Another hearing test was done today which she failed. I'm flying in an audiologist specialist to take a closer look at Lila's ears. However we believe there is a good chance that Lila is deaf. This is something that happens in preemies sometimes, and we can't always explain the what or the why," Monica told them softly as she was heartbroken for them.

Suddenly Sam saw Dr. Ryan's mouth moving again, but she couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. It was like her brain had just shut off as it all was too much for her to handle. Her daughter never heard a word she said to her possibly ever. This made Sam head spin as she thought of everything her daughter would miss out on without hearing. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Sam knew her daughter would grow up healthy and strong with help from her and Jason. As a mother Sam was more determined than ever for her daughter to do normal stuff. One word broke through to Sam which was cochlear.

"No, my daughter isn't broken! She might not have her hearing, but she doesn't need to be fix either," Sam stood up as she was ready to fight for her daughter.

"This is an invasive surgery, and Lila is still a small preemie," Jason backed up his wife on this.

"Until the specialist confirms, we won't even consider it; we're just giving you options for later," Dr. Ryan explained himself.

"This is our daughter, and we are telling you no. Don't ask again," Sam stood up with Jason backing her; as she looked the doctor in the eye.

"I'm going to take Sam home," Jason stated as he escorted Sam out of the office not waiting for a reply.

They had both been given a lot of information to think about.

"I wanted to deck him," Sam admitted once they were down the hall a ways.

"I could tell; that's why we left. Although we don't like what he said; Dr. Ryan has fought with us and Lila since she came back. I thought you might regret decking him a little afterward; even though we both don't want Lila to have the surgery," Jason reasoned with Sam calmly.

"Fine, maybe a little speck of regret, I guess," Sam huffed a little.

Once they got home Sam went strait up to their bedroom to take a long nap; while Jason stayed downstairs getting on the internet looking up all the info he could find. There was tons of info that Jason found about everything he could want to know, and about every ideal under the sun on how to be a good parent to a deaf child. Sifting through it all was more than a little overwhelming to say the least, and when Jason heard a knock at his door he was more than ready to get up. Jason got up going to the door; opening it to find Emily on the other side looking worried.

"Mom said you might need me, but wouldn't say why you did," Emily whispered almost as Jason ushered her inside and shut the door behind her.

Then they both went over to the couch taking a seat...

"My daughter is probably deaf," Jason admitted it out loud for the first time.

"Jas, this must be hard for you and Sam both," Emily sighed as she reached out taking Jason by the hand.

"Today Dr. Ryan talked about Lila; like she was broken after everything. Her ears don't work I understand that, but everything else is working just perfectly fine. That is my perfect little baby girl in that NICU, and now he is treating her like she's damaged," Jason said frustrated with as person he had considered on his team.

"Lila is perfect with or without her hearing. I took ASL in College for a few years... My ASL professor who was deaf introduced me to the deaf community in Port Charles. Over time I got to see family's who are just like any other family; children who argue over the same things any other child like bedtime. Parents who have loving relationships with their children. Teenagers getting their driving permits and licenses much to their parents horror. The difference is they use American Sign Language, but they are still like every other parent, child, brother, sister, and so on," Emily opened up to her brother about her experience.

"I wish I knew what to do," Jason whispered almost.

"First thing is breathe because Lila is growing strong," Emily smiled at her big brother.

"I tend to forget to do that," Jason replied as he knew Emily was right.

"Everything is going to be alright," Emily tried to reassure Jason the best she could.

"How you get to be so smart," Jason questioned her lightheartedly.

"I learn from my big brother who is always there for me; this time I get to be there for him in his time of need," Emily answered him honestly.

"Thanks, Em," Jason tried to smile for her sake.

"After the specialist come in because I know our mother has a specialist coming. I'll set up for someone to come talk with you about everything," Emily mused aloud as she gave Jason's hand a gentle squeeze.

With that Jason let go of Emily's hand, and pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around his baby sister.

With Emily keeping an eye on Sam for him; Jason headed over next door to see Sonny. Although Sam was sure about what she wanted to do; Jason knew that she was grieving the loss of their daughter's hearing. He too was grieving the loss of Lila's hearing, but he needed to tell Sonny what was going on with Lila. This was going to be the hardest thing; he'd have to tell Sonny. As Jason entered Sonny's penthouse he saw his friend working on some paperwork at his desk.

"Sonny, we need to talk," Jason caught Sonny's attention with the tone in his voice.

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked getting up from his desk worried.

"Is Carly or the kids here?" Jason asked not wanting them to overhear.

"Carly took the kids to see Bobbie," Sonny replied not liking the feeling he had in his gut.

"Yes and no... Can we sit down," Jason answered Sonny's question before he motioned to the couch.

"Sure... Sure," Sonny agreed as they walked over taking a seat on the couch.

"Sam and I went in today because Dr Ryan called us in today. Lila is gaining weight, and doing really good," Jason trailed off at the end.

"What is it," Sonny asked a little sharply.

"Monica is flying in a specialist," Jason started again trying to reassure Sonny first.

"A specialist for what," Sonny demanded as he got scared.

"Monica is flying in an audiologist specialist because Lila has failed two hearing test since she was born. There is a good chance that Lila is deaf," Jason explained softly as he knew it was a lot to take in.

"No! Lila is not deaf! We'll do what ever we have to... Her ears can be fix if need be," Sonny stood up starting to pace the floor as he made plans.

"Sam and I have decided there will be no surgery to fix this," Jason cut him off at the pass.

"I have a say in this! I'm her father, not you," Sonny barked at Jason.

"You're overwhelmed which I understand, but this is the way things will be like it or not. My first priority is Lila and Sam. Surgery is dangerous on a premiere, and Lila doesn't need it to be happy or healthy," Jason stated not question his and Sam decision one bit.

"She will not fit in the hearing world, and how will we talk to her when she doesn't speak," Sonny ranted as he was sp angry he couldn't see strait.

"By learning her language which will be American Sign Language. She will grow up like other kids, and be a normal little girl who just is deaf. You will have to choose; if you want to be apart of her world. Neither Sam or I will keep you from Lila, but if you don't do what you need to... It will be you who keeps you from her," Jason told him as he laid it out for his friend and brother

Not about to continue to argue Jason got up leaving Sonny to go home to his wife. Jason hoped that Sonny would come around in the end, but it was up in the air right now if he would.

Needing his best friend Jason left Sam with Emily, knowing that they were okay, but he needed someone who knew him better than anyone else. There was only one person who fit that category; he knew exactly where he was headed to find her. As he pulled into Jake's, he knew that she would be there because he knew she like to go there for reasons that most didn't understand. Jason parked his bike killing the engine, and got off the bike heading inside where Carly was playing pool by herself. Instantly Carly looked up as if she just knew that he was there...

"Jas, what's wrong?" Carly asked as she came over to him.

Motioning to a booth, Jason led her over, and they then both took a seat one on each side of the booth.

"We got some news about Lila today," Jason started off gently.

"I just saw her this morning; she look so good, I mean it," Carly rambled as she got scared.

"It's nothing like that," Jason reached out taking her by the hand.

"What is it?" Carly asked still afraid for everyone involved.

"She failed her second hearing test, and there is a very good chance she's deaf," Jason told her softly.

"I'm so sorry, Jas," Carly tried to comfort her friend.

"It's hard knowing that she might never hear, but she will still have a full life ahead of her that just might be different. The doctors started talking about options, and Sam was kind of zoned out for the most part. Then they talked about fixing her like she was broken or damaged. Sam snapped into this mama bear as you call it, and even you would have been proud of her in that moment. Surgery is dangerous especially for preemies, but we don't want to anyways," Jason explained to his best friend.

"I can't imagine what you and Sam are going through right now. More than anything I wish I had the right words to say for you both. Don't let anyone tell you Lila is broken or damaged because that beautiful baby is perfect hearing or not," Carly sighed as she looked into Jason's eyes.

"Even Sonny," Jason asked her carefully.

"I love that man even when he... Just give him time to get use to the ideal, and if he doesn't I'll kick his butt if I have to," Carly smiled as she shook her head a bit.

"When I came home Sam went to nap, or just wanted time on her own. As for me, I went to the internet looking at everything I could find until it got too much," Jason admitted not sure he was doing the right thing.

"You have to go home right now," Carly took her hand back and got up from her seat.

"What?" Jason asked as he got up from his seat.

"Go home! Get your butt upstairs to your wife, and wrap your arms around her. The last thing she needs right now is space of any kind especially today," Carly ordered as she started shoving Jason out the door of Jake's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q: Who surprised you and why?

Q: Who didn't surprise you and why?

Q: Am I do justice to this topic so far?

Q: Is there anything I should touch on going forward?

I know some of you are going to be mad at me for this, and I understand that you feel that way for Jasam and their little family. However I wanted to add depth to this story in a way that wasn't life threatening to Lila. Hopefully you will stick in there to cheer Jasam and Lila on. Every choice I make is thought through with the utmost care because I love them just as much as you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

There are 40 following this story, and I want to see if I can get 40 reviews on this chapter. If I get 40 reviews quickly I will post another chapter early for you guys. This is a challenge I know...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing home Jason knew that Carly was completely right; he had been an idiot to leave Sam alone. Going into the penthouse Jason went strait upstairs to see Sam standing in their room looking out of the window. As Jason enter the room he closed the door behind him, and then he went to Sam gently wrapping his arms around her. Slowly Sam turn to lay her head against his chest; as tears trickled down her cheek as she let it out.

"I'm sorry for not coming for you," Jason apologized as he kissed the top of her head.

"You found me, and that's what matters," Sam sniffled as she the tears flowed.

"We're going to be okay, and our daughter is still perfect," Jason tried to reassure her.

"Thank you for saying it because knowing it and feeling it is different. We had these dreams, and everything is changing," Sam sighed as she grieved the picture that had been in her mind.

"We are both sad to let go, but we both love Lila for her not her hearing. Lila is going to be fine because we are going to raise her to be strong and proud of herself. She will be feisty and brave just like her mom," Jason whispered a bit as he spoke.

"I hope she gets your calmness in any situation, and be able to just think things through like you do," Sam replied as she looked up at Jason.

The silence settled between them; as neither of them need to say more as being together was enough. Gently Jason reached up his hand wiping the tears from her face one handed. He could see there was still pain there behind her eyes. With one swift motion Jason scooped Sam up into his arms.

"Jason," Sam said in shock.

"Let me take care of you; for a little bit," Jason replied as he took her over to the bed laying her down softly.

"You always," Sam started before being cut off by a kiss.

"No more talking," Jason told her as he brushed her hair from her face.

Sam then nodded slightly before going in for another kiss causing both of their temperature to rise as they continued not coming up for air. Even though they were married making out made Sam feel like she was a teenager again. It was like they were the only two people in the world; then there was a knock at the door bringing the real world rushing back in.

"Come in," Jason said after he and Sam both sat up.

"Opps, I interrupted" Emily frowned as she saw Sam was out of breath.

"What is it?" Jason asked his sister.

"Mom sent lots more food, and most of it fits in the fridge. You know what; I'll figure this out," Emily excused herself as she shut the door.

"Where were we?" Sam smiled as she took her hand and turned Jason's face towards her.

"Kissing," Jason smirked as he kissed her collarbone.

"I want to be with you, and the waiting is over since my last checkup. Not so breakable anymore," Sam whispered suggestively as she caught his attention.

As Jason held Lila it was hard to believe that she couldn't hear everything that was going on around her. Lila watched him intently as she was staying awake more and more now. Yet he knew that in his heart like Sam did; that Lila would never hear their voices. Still Lila face lit up as she watched him talk to her, and would babble back to him like she wanted to be involved.

"Jason," came Monica's voice making him look up at his mother.

"Lila won't be," Jason started to say.

"I wasn't... The last thing I wanted was for you to think; that we thought Lila was broken. My only wish was to let you know what was possible for her, so that you had all the information to make a decision. Whatever you and Sam choose is for the two of you only," Monica cut him off at the pass.

"Thank you," Jason replied softly.

"Pretty soon Lila will be ready to go home; she's on all bottle feedings now. She lifts her head a bit now and again. I'd be in a lot of trouble; if I wasn't the wife of the Chief of Staff. Plus he can't get on to me for something he does too. This little one has everyone charmed who lays eyes on her," Monica smiled as she kissed the top of Lila's head.

"There's something I should tell you," Jason said as he looked from Lila to Monica.

"Okay," Monica encouraged him.

"With the miracle of Lila coming back; I now understand that I need to take care of me. I've retired from the business for good, and Sonny is going to sign over Luke's to me to own and run. From now on I'm go to be legit for my wife and daughter," Jason admitted to his mother.

"I won't say those things you expect, but I'll just be happy that you are living your life. Sonny and Carly will always be apart of your life because they are forever a part of your family. After your accident you had to piece your life together, and the family including me smothered you with our feelings and thoughts. I wish I had realized then how much pressure we all were putting on you," Monica sighed as she reached out stoking his cheek gently.

"With Lila I think I can see where you and Alan were coming from a little better. Knowing all that I do... A part of me wants to protect her from everything and anything that might hurt her, but I know that there will come a time where I have to let her go. My accident made it harder for you guys to let go, and let me make my own choices then," Jason mused aloud as he looked down at his little girl.

"Can I make one suggestion?" Monica waded carefully.

"Sure," Jason agreed knowing her heart was in the right place.

"There a few hearing nannies in Port Charles who have an ASL in their background. Could I give you the info to take home," Monica asked cautiously.

"Okay," Jason nodded slightly as he agreed.

With the info laid out before him Jason could see the care and consideration that his mother had taken to to compile this list. Two were children of deaf parents, one had a deaf sibling, and four were working for their interrupter's degree. All of them had references, and a good records with all children that they took care of. However one stood out to Jason above the rest, but he needed Sam to make this decision with him.

"What you got there," Sam asked as she came around taking a seat on the couch next to Jason.

"Monica gave me a list of nannies who have an ASL backgrounds for Lila. She figures that a nanny who signs will be helpful to us and Lila. While we learn to sign; Lila will be getting the benefit of someone who signs already," Jason explained as he stole a kiss.

"I'll have to thank her because it sounds like a good ideal. When I woke up this morning I missed you, but I did find your note on your pillow," Sam smiled as she leaned against Jason.

"You were sleeping so soundly; I didn't want to wake you," Jason kissed her forehead.

"You were so tender and sweet with me last night; that I had the best sleep I've had in a long time. I never knew that it could be like that. The love in your eyes as we... You gave a whole new meaning to it," Sam bit her bottom lip as she blushed a little.

"Last night was different than ever before because we are so different together. You accept me for exactly who I am, and never expect me to change to make you happy. The love we share is deep and special not just because of Lila. Slowly over all this time you've become a part of me," Jason tried to say it the right way.

"A lot of times you don't say much, but you always made sure I knew you cared. All the small ways you told me that you loved me; even if it took us both some time to realize it. We were shoved together at first, but we fell in love over time," Sam said as she looked up into Jason's eyes.

Gently bushing a few strains from her face Jason went in kissing her softly.

"Grandmother told me I was a fool if I couldn't see that I loved you. The heart has a long memory, and it would catch me in time. She didn't want me to have any regrets because she knew what I didn't at the time" Jason spoke thoughtfully.

"I wish I could of met her and I wish she could of met her namesake," Sam replied softly she as closed her eyes.

"I think I might be getting a head of myself with the nanny; all of this can wait until we talk with the specialist about everything," Jason whispered softly.

"You're just being a good dad who wants the best for his baby girl. I don't think I could do this without you by my side and Lila's. This here, you and me is my safe place in the storm," Sam stated as she took her hand placing it over his heart, and then took his hand with her other hand placing it over her heart.

Jason could hear the words of his mother in his ears; as he was in the middle of putting Lila's furniture together. Before Lila was born he had thought he would have more time to get this done. Then she came without warning, and everything revolved around Lila and GH. Now they were close to her coming home, and Lila didn't even have a crib to sleep in if she came home.

"Need some help," came Sam's voice making him look up.

"No, you're healing from surgery still," Jason shook his head.

"I wasn't so sure about the dark blue color with stars, but now it seems like the perfect fit... It's like a fairytale scene for her. I know you're not big on fairytales," Sam smiled went taking a seat in the rocking chair Jason had gotten her.

"I figured it would be a long time before she could see the stars for real, so I thought it would be nice for her to have the feeling of the wide open sky," Jason explained as he continued to work on the crib that seemed to be working against him.

"So what happened when you went to see Lila," Sam asked knowing something had gotten into him.

"Monica said Lila was getting closer to being ready to come home," Jason smiled as he spoke of bringing his daughter home.

"Wow, a part of me wondered if it would really happen," Sam teared up as she could finally breathe a little easier.

"Lila is a fighter just like her mom," Jason said as he started to make some head way with the crib.

"If you would let me; it would go a lot faster," Sam teased with a smile.

"How about you go get us some food that Em was talking about," Jason suggested instead.

"Alright," Sam relented knowing he was being careful because he had almost lost her and Lila both.

"I love you," Jason told her as she was headed for the door.

"I love you too," Sam looked back before leaving him there.

While Sam was gone Jason finally got the crib together after a good forty-five minutes. Then Jason got the mattress and bedding into the crib; before noticing that Sam should of came back by now with the food.

"Sam," Jason hollered out for her a little worried.

"We got a surprise visitor," Sam replied as she came in holding a tray of food.

"Me! I wanted to see Lila's room," Michael popped out from behind Sam.

"Does someone besides us know you're here? I thought you were at Bobbie's," Jason questioned eyeing Michael.

"I told mom I was coming over. Dad had mom pick us up this morning because he wanted us to know that she couldn't hear," Michael frowned at the end as he answered Jason.

"Well we have to talk to a special doctor, but there is a good chance she can't hear," Jason said as Sam sat the tray on the floor.

"How will we tell her we love her," Michael asked as they all sat down on the floor.

"Well If she's deaf... Lila and us will learn sign language, and we'll be able to tell her I love you through her language. This is a special language in which you use your hands," Sam explained gently to Michael.

"Like secret code?" Michael asked excited.

"Not exactly," Sam chuckled at his young logic.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Yes, Dr. Grey is a nod to one of my favorite medical dramas... I couldn't resist using the name, but she is not any of the Greys from Grey's Anatomy. The name is just a nod to the show and my favorite character. That is it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the NICU Sam and Jason watched as the specialist Dr. Grey looked at their daughter; it was hard for Sam watching a stranger with her daughter just on the other side of the glass. Without warning Sam felt Jason wrap his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. It seemed to take forever before the doctor came out of the NICU with an unreadable expression on her face. Then she had both Jason and Sam follow her back to the office Alan had arranged for her visit. Once they were in the room Dr. Grey sat down behind the desk; as Jason and Sam took the seats in front of the desk with both Monica and Alan behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, your daughter is completely deaf. Most times we have no good reason for it where preemies are concerned. Sometimes it's medication which isn't the case here... Sometimes the inner workings of the ear don't develop. However I believe I do know why Lila can't hear, and there's nothing that could of prevented it I fear," Dr. Grey frowned as she opened the folder on the desk.

"What was it?" Jason asked needing to know.

"When Lila was born she wasn't breathing, and it took a long period of time before she started breathing. The lack of oxygen cause permanent damage to her hearing. The good news is that her hearing seems to be the only thing affected by her rough start. Most preemies aren't on the verge of going home after only four months in the NICU. Lila looks like she is going to be a handful, but I'm sure you both will be alright when Lila is home. Do you want to ask me any questions or discuss what options that are out there for you and Lila," Dr. Grey asked them softly.

"We don't want an implant," Jason reached out taking Sam by the hand.

"We don't view our daughter as broken or needing fixing. We will learn to sign, and she will learn too." Sam backed Jason completely.

"That is a good choice. I'm not hear to talk you in or out of something that isn't life threatening. Enjoy the daughter you have, and everything will work out in the end. I see two strong parents who will make an amazing young woman someday. With the both of you backing her I have no doubts Lila will be fine. Just treat her like any baby because even though she can't hear you; Lila knows that she has your attention when you talk to her while feeding her. It is the car and attention you both are giving her; is the reason that she is doing so amazing every single day," Dr. Grey smile warmly at Jason and Sam both.

"Thank you for coming," Sam smiled at the doctor's support of her and Jason's choice.

"You're mother-in-law is a persuasive woman who is hard to turn down. Plus when your big sister calls you; you drop everything in hope of building something," Dr. Grey looked past Sam to Monica.

"It's been too long since I found out I know, and I hope you'll stick around for a while," Monica spoke up as she wanted to know her sister.

Sam headed down to see Lila after everything was said and done; while Jason went down to the cafeteria with his parents to talk. Not exactly ready for the both of them at the same time; Jason got in line getting a burger, apple, salad, and an ice tea for him. As he turned Monica waved him over to the table where they were, so Jason went over taking the seat across from them both.

"Have you got a chance to look over the list," Monica asked gently.

"Yeah, there are some really good choices that Sam and I both like," Jason nodded slightly.

"I wish that I could have been there when you were told; if I hadn't been in emergency surgery I would have been there," Alan sighed feeling guilty for not being there.

"We're all doing the best we can," Jason replied softly knowing Alan meant well.

"How is Michael taking this," Monica asked wanting to know.

"He thinks Lila is going to have a special secret code... He doesn't really understand it fully right now, but he's excited about helping to take care of her. I think Michael has kept Sam sane these past months. Although Sam loves me; I've been annoying. Looking back I know I was hovering... With Luke's finalized I can start working on that, and get out of her way a little more during the day," Jason explained as he picked at his salad first.

"Your mom mention that... I noticed that it's been closed lately," Alan ventured carefully.

"I plan on redoing it... Also plan on renaming it Lila's Place after grandmother and my daughter," Jason told them both.

"Sounds like good hard work," Alan replied softly being careful.

"I want to do as much as I can, and there are some codes that need to be up to date. I want a family friendly place, but while keeping live music coming in too," Jason replied as he made an effort.

"I got some news for you," Monica smiled as she knew that Jason was uncomfortable with small talk especially with them.

"Okay," Jason said eyed his mother.

"Lila has hit all her weight goals, she's eating from a bottle, her feeding tube was removed, no infections, and no A's & B's. All Lila's doctors have signed off on her going home tomorrow," Monica told him knowing they had all waited for this moment.

Jason was taken back at hearing his mother say the words because even though he knew it was coming he hadn't expected it today of all days. His daughter was coming home for the first time tomorrow.

"It doesn't seem real... I don't think I'll be able to feel it until I'm actually going home with Sam and Lila both," Jason mused aloud being honest.

"There is nothing like bringing your child home for the first time," Alan smiled at the thought of his son taking Lila home.

"Drive normal... Although going slows seems like a good ideal; it's annoying to the wife in the back seat with the baby," Monica warned her son softly.

"I think I'll go catch up with Sam," Jason said as he stood up with his untouched food.

Going to the NICU floor Jason went into the little area getting ready, and putting on the gown to go in to see his wife and daughter. He was so excited every chance he got to see them together because there was something about seeing his girls together. Finally ready Jason walked into the NICU to see Sam holding Lila under a light blue blanket which confused him.

"Sam," Jason questioned getting her attention.

"Hi, I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure that I could," Sam explained pulling the blanket back just enough for Jason to see Lila breastfeeding.

"How," Jason asked her knowing they had given her a shot to dry up her milk.

"They gave me a shot to try to restart my supply. Plus it will help her put on more weight," Sam answered as she pulled the blanket back into place.

"You look completely happy, and I got some more good news," Jason smiled as he kissed his wife.

"What?" Sam asked excited to hear anything good.

"Tonight will be the last night we have to leave Lila here for the night because tomorrow she is coming home with us for the next eighteen years at least," Jason told her as he knelt down next to her and swept the hair from her face.

"That's the best news I could of gotten, but we don't have a nanny yet though," Sam fretted a little nervous.

"I think we'll be okay the two of us for a bit, and Emily is still staying with us for now. Let's take some time to get to know her outside of here; we got time to get a nanny and start ASL classes," Jason tried to reassure her.

"I need to just breath I know... Were you nervous with Michael?" Sam asked Jason softly.

"I had never held, fed, or changed a baby before. You just have to get to know them like anyone else. The only difference is they don't hide things like other people. They also are okay with a learning curve," Jason explained as he noticed that Lila was sleep because her breathing had evened out under the blanket.

"Today Lila startled me when she started crying because she was really hungry. They've got her on a pretty tight schedule that she seems to like to stick too," Sam shared with Jason.

"Babies like structure... We'll all get into a routine for Lila," Jason promised as he kissed Sam again.

"Looks like you're ready to go home," Sam smiled as she let Jason take Lila leaving the blanket.

"I could use some time alone while we have it," Jason teased as he put Lila in the cot that had replaced her incubator.

"Seems like yesterday sh was in that box, and now she is about to go home with us," Sam stated as she got decent and came over to Lila's cot next to Jason.

"I just heard the good news! You guys must be thrilled to take her home tomorrow. Also it's wonderful that you get to breastfeed because it is extra special time for moms and their babies. I wish it was possible for all moms, but that isn't always possible for different reasons. It's no ones business but yours. Everyone is going to miss her like crazy, but it is just so much better to see her healthy enough to be going home," Elizabeth gushed as she came in for her shift.

"Well we're heading out for the night," Jason excuse himself and Sam both; as they left Lila in Elizabeth's care for one more night.

In the elevator on the way up to their home Sam felt like something was up because Jason was even more quiet than he normally was. Today had been a very long day for them both, and Sam was more than ready to be home for the night. As the doors to the elevator opened up; Jason instantly swept Sam off her feet bridal style catching her completely by surprise to say the least.

"Jason?" Sam questioned with her eyes wide.

"We never had a honeymoon, so I arranged for something special," Jason replied as he went opening the door somehow.

As the door opened Sam saw dozens of white roses and candles all over the living room.

"How?" Sam asked in an almost whisper as he carried her into the penthouse.

"Emily help me a little. She asked lots of questions, and this is what she came up with," Jason replied as he carefully put her feet on the ground again.

"Those were some good answers! I love it and I love you," Sam smiled as she reached up kissing him.

"I think we have some food," Jason led her over to the table pulling out her chair.

"Thank you," Sam said as he helped her get seated.

"Looks like steak with a mushroom sauce and mash potatoes," Jason stated as he pulled off the domes from the food.

"This looks so good," Sam trailed off as she spotted the champagne flutes.

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic sparkling cider. I texted Emily to swap it out because I figured you wouldn't want anything alcoholic until Lila is not breastfeeding," Jason reassured her.

"I know I'm probably being over cautious, but I just want to do the best for our baby girl forever and ever," Sam nodded slightly.

"To our daughter," Jason raised his glass.

"To Lila coming home," Sam raised her glass clinking it with his; before they both took a drink.

"Let's eat," Jason smiled as they sat their glasses down.

"I think you will pick on ASL quickly," Sam guessed aloud.

"We'll see," Jason shrugged a little.

"I'm so going to be right," Sam stated as she cut into her steak.

"For tonight lets leave worries, nannies, ASL, and anything else other than us alone," Jason suggested as he eyed his wife.

"You're right we do need a night about the two of us; before everything changes in the best way possible though," Sam agreed as her mind started to get creative.

"Umm, Sam," Jason stammered as he felt her foot travel up his leg.

"Yes," Sam smirked as she got even closer.

"You're not hungry," Jason questioned; surprised by her.

"I think I have other things on my mind if you know what I mean," Sam with drew her foot as she put down her fork and knife before getting up.

Jason got up not needing to be told twice what his wife was wanting.

"I think we can do something about that," Jason came over sweeping her off of her feet yet again.

"Good cause I'm ready to go to our bed, and make full use of it for a while," Sam whispered into his ear suggestively causing him to bolt up the stairs.


	9. Response to a Guest Review

This morning I receive a well written and thought out review from a Guest. I wish that I could of replied back to them because I do see where they were coming from in this. The mantra about her not being broken, damaged or needing to be fixed is because of personal things to Jason and Sam both as well as Lila. Jason was treated like he needed all those things by the Quartermaines. As a father Jason sees his perfect little girl who he wants to protect from the idealism. Then there is Sam who has felt like she was broken, damaged or needing to be fixed. Together both Sam and Jason want Lila to just be who she is because in their mind Lila is more than her hearing. What other parents decide for their child is their choice, but character wise this is where I was led. Maybe Sam and Jason would revisit this at a later date maybe, but right now this is where they are as a couple. The money isn't the issue, but they made a choice for Lila.

Now with Sonny the issue is that he does see Lila as broken, damaged or needing to be fixed. Everything was fine for him until there was a problem with Lila. His first instinct is too jump in there to correct what he thinks is wrong. The way in which Sonny reacted has nothing to do with opposing Jason or Sam at all. He was a man sent spinning after hearing Lila couldn't hear. I was shocked when writing that part because I wasn't sure where it would go. Nothing in my stories are mapped out ever... I follow the lead of my characters. Until I write something down I don't know what is coming next. The only thing I know is that I want it to be open and honest.

Thank you, to the Guest reviewer who I posted your review again below.

This is the review:

Guest chapter 8 . 10h ago

This is going well. Finally Lila is going home. It's nice to see Jason getting along with his parents. Hopefully they can start to bond. The only thing that gave me pause was Jason and Sam's reaction to the news of Lila being deaf. They keep going on about her not being broken, damaged or needing to be fixed. This is all true but it's almost as if they are being defensive. This isn't about them. Doing surgery when Lila's so young isn't worth it, however there's no reason why the option can't be revisited in the future. Most people that are deaf would love to be able to hear a loved one's voice or music. When I've seen videos of children hearing their parent's voices for the first time, everyone is emotional. It's so touching and truly beautiful. I just hope that as Lila gets bigger if there's a chance for her to get her hearing back, even partially, they will consider it. Even if she's nine or ten she should get a say. Also, Jason and Sam can afford this surgery unlike most. Sonny's reaction was only a little surprising. Guess you had to have someone oppose Jason and Sam's choice. Sonny's the type that likes to have solutions if there's a problem. Lila's healthy so there isn't a problem but he's thinking about how some things will be difficult for her in the future. I think that's where his reaction is coming from, he not being unfeeling. His concern came out in a negative way unfortunately


	10. Chapter 9

Both Sam and Jason woke in the morning knowing this was the day Lila was coming home for good. Jason cooked breakfast trying to pass the time by, but when they sat down to eat their omelets and hash browns they picked at it. The earliest they could go was 9am; which was still an hour away. Jason wish he knew what to say to make the time pass a little faster. As Jason heard a knock on the door; he got up going to answer it.

"Monica," Jason said as he saw his mother on the other side of the door holding a gift box.

"Can I come in," Monica asked as she eyed Jason.

"Sure," Jason let her into the penthouse and shut the door behind her.

"Monica," Sam smiled as she came over next to Jason.

"Sam," Monica replied softly.

"What you got there," Sam asked looking to Monica.

"Your grandmother left this for the baby, but I held onto it since we didn't know for sure at first that. You know... I thought today was fitting for you both to have it," Monica looked from Sam to Jason.

"Thank you," Jason accepted the gift before handing it to Sam to open.

With care Sam went over to the couch taking a seat; then removed the ribbon before lifting the top off the box.

"Beautiful," Sam mused aloud pulling the tissue away to reveal a white crochet dress, flower head piece, and booties.

"Lila thought that the baby was a little girl, so she worked to make these before she passed away. Emily actually made the booties and head piece to go with it. I added the onesie for under the dress," Monica explained as she came to sit next to Sam.

"This is so perfect... I didn't know what I was going to put on her to bring her home. This is just right," Sam stammered as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm glad," Monica replied as she pulled out a handkerchief handing it to Sam to use.

"Thank you," Jason said as Sam worked at wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to go on in to the hospital now, so I can see her before she goes home. My schedule is going to keep me away for most of today sadly," Monica kissed the top of Sam's head and got up giving Jason a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Sam finally spoke up as she pulled herself together.

"Just take care of that grandbaby, and I know you will take amazing care of her," Monica paused at the door as she opened it before leaving closing the door behind her.

"I hope I don't burst into tears at GH," Sam sighed as she put the top back on the box and got up from off the couch going over to Jason.

"I think it was that the gift was from Lila for her namesake, and that we are finally going to bring her home after everything that happened," Jason wrapped his arms around Sam waist.

"I'll put this in the diaper bag, and you can grab the car seat. It's time we get going," Sam smiled ear to ear looking Jason in the eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason watched as Sam dressed Lila in the outfit that his grandmother and sister had a hand in making for her. To him, it made her look like a beautiful doll from a fancy shop that was breakable. The fit was perfect for Lila to the surprise of Jason and Sam both. As Jason watched Sam fuss over Lila; he noticed that Lila didn't seemed fazed. She seemed to know something was up, but Lila was very laid back about the whole thing.

"Jason, can you hold her," Sam smirked as she handed Lila over to him.

Before he knew it Sam had a camera out taking pictures of him and Lila.

"Sam," Jason said eyeing her.

"This is a moment we will never get back, so let me have these pictures to remember it," Sam countered taking a stand.

"Pictures! Here let me! Get in there, mom," Elizabeth came up taking the camera from Sam.

Gently Jason handed Lila back to Sam; in the hopes of getting away from the camera.

"Stay right there," Elizabeth told him eyeing him.

Knowing there was no way out Jason stood there letting Elizabeth snap away. Then Sam sat down in the rocker where Elizabeth took more pictures.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as she got up putting Lila back in the cot.

"No problem, Jason isn't big on pictures.

He'll get over it because I've seen it too many times. Plus there are tons of picture of him and Michael," Elizabeth made small talk with Sam.

"Most of those were when I wasn't looking or know that Carly was taking those pictures," Jason defended himself.

"Sure," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you go check on the release paperwork," Jason suggested to her.

"Alright, I'll go see," Elizabeth excused herself leaving Jason and Sam on their own.

Jason went over to Sam wrapping his arms around her; as they both watched Lila drift off to sleep.

"I'm glad it's just us for this," Sam admitted as she looked up at Jason.

"Me too," Jason agreed with her.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth was back, and told them they had to put Lila in her car seat for an hour. She explained that Lila had this last hurdle to prove that the ride home wouldn't be too much. Sam took a seat in front of the car seat after Jason placed Lila in it.

"One last hurdle, Baby Girl. Your daddy is ready to take us home and start this brand new life with you right in the middle of everything," Sam told her daughter encouragingly.

"She's going to pass this test with flying colors," Jason crouched down next to Sam.

"Do you think we are even going to sleep tonight?" Sam asked Jason seriously.

"I think we will sleep some," Jason answered her honestly.

"I think I might be up all night watching her sleep," Sam mused aloud softly.

"You'll need to rest to be ready for feedings; since we aren't going to be bottle feeding her," Jason stated more than questioned the fact that Sam would need rest.

"I can't promise anything," Sam shrugged her shoulders a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending most of the day at the hospital; Sam was glad to come home with Lila and Jason standing next to her. Entering the penthouse Jason took the pile of stuff that the staff had given to Lila, and put it all on the table to be sorted through later when he and Sam had a chance. Sam took Lila over to the coffee table setting the car seat on it, and sat down where Jason join her to just watch their daughter sleep soundly.

"We did it!" Sam squealed in a whisper.

"You're the driving force behind our family," Jason smiled as he took his hand turning her face to look his way and then went in for a long deep kiss.

Just then Lila made her presence known; making them look her way.

"We didn't forget you," Sam carefully unbuckled Lila and got her out of the car seat nice and easy.

"This is perfect; just the three of us," Jason sighed as he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

"I've been thinking about godparents because we talked about christening her," Sam approached the topic carefully.

"Me too," Jason agreed with a nod.

"Well I was thinking Carly for her godmother because she is this unstopable force of nature. Although I haven't always liked it, but I couldn't imagine anyone other than us being that protective. She's also your best friend," Sam suggested to Jason.

"I think that Carly will be a great godmother... How about making Sonny her godfather because it gives him a special place in her life. I think Carly will rein him in hopefully or at least bring him around eventually," Jason replied softly as they looked down at Lila.

"I think it's only fair for Sonny," Sam agreed with Jason.

"Let me go make you something to eat," Jason kissed Sam softly before getting up leaving her alone with Lila.

It was nice for Sam to just sit there with her little girl. Once again Lila drifted off to sleep as Sam stood up, and took her putting her in the downstairs bassinet gently.

"I went by to see," Carly said barging into the penthouse stopping; as she saw Lila in the bassinet.

"Everything is fine, Carly," Sam chuckled at her a little.

"I thought something was wrong because no one would tell me anything," Carly complained to Sam.

"We wanted to keep it low key," Sam explained to Carly open and honestly.

"Where's Jason?" Carly asked Sam looking around.

"Cooking us some dinner," Sam explained to her.

"I'm sorry... I should get back to my place," Carly sighed knowing that she could come back later.

"Actually, could I ask you something?" Sam questioned first.

"Of course anything especially if it involves this angel," Carly gushed about little Lila.

"Would you be her godmother?" Sam requested as she took Carly by the hand.

"Yes, a million times, yes," Carly pulled her into a hug.

Then Carly excused herself as she spotted Jason coming out with the food, and she knew that they needed this time as family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long after Jason and Sam went to bed with Lila in a bassinet in their room; Sam awoke to find Jason wasn't in the bed next to her. It didn't take but a glance to see that Jason was over by the window holding Lila talking to her softly. A part of her wanted to burn this memory in her mind forever and always because she wanted this to be something that was told to Lila over and over.

"Looks like I wasn't the one to not sleep," Sam said as she got out of bed, and went over to Lila and Jason both.

"She woke up for a change, but wasn't ready to go back to sleep just yet," Jason explained as Lila started to fuss a little bit.

"I think she might be hungry," Sam smiled as she went over to the rocking chair while Jason followed behind her.

Settling into the rocker Sam took Lila from Jason, and he got her the nursing pillow putting it under Lila. Then he got the blanket putting it over Sam draping it.

"I saw Carly," Jason mentioned as Sam got ready to feed Lila.

"She thought something happened since the hospital wouldn't say anything about Lila's release," Sam explained as she put Lila in position and Lila was quick to latch on hungrily.

"You ask her to be the godmother," Jason stated more than questioned his wife.

"Yes, I just was so happy; I wanted to share it with her. Although it wasn't long ago we were at odds... Somehow we've become friends somewhat surprisingly," Sam admitted a bit reluctantly.

"Wow, I'm shocked! I thought I'd have to die for that to happen," Jason joked slightly.

"Bite your tongue! I'd find a way to being you back just to kill you myself; if you ever left me alone in this world with Carly. The only way I'm going to survive Carly is with you by my side," Sam replied eyeing him warningly.

"You and Lila are always going to have me no matter what. We are going to get old and grey because for the first time I can see that. I don't know much more than that, but I know we are going to get old and grey together. The only future I have is with our family alone," Jason promised Sam as he went in for a kiss.

Silence settled on them both as neither needed to say anything to fill the space because their love for each other and Lila filled the room and their home. Jason knelt next to Sam as Lila ate away for her midnight feeding. When Lila was finished eating after fifteen minutes; Jason took her placing her in the bassinet. Sam quickly got desent before her and Jason went back to their bed.

"We haven't seen Emily," Sam finally noticed that her sister-in-law hadn't been seen today.

"She's staying with Monica for tonight... Em thinks we need some time alone with Lila," Jason answered her softly as they laid down and Sam put her head on his chest.

"I guess we'll see her tomorrow maybe," Sam sighed missing her friend and sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Lila home, I feel this story coming to a close in the next few chapters or so. I don't want anyone to be blindsided when the end comes. When I made Lila to be deaf; I thought it would drive the story farther. However even with Lila's deafness I still feel that this story is coming to a close. I don't map out things, so this is surprising to me too. I started writing the chapter after this, and I was like this story is winding down. However I do plan to have a series of one offs; as a farewell to all my readers after the last chapter. It will be called "Pictures of You" which will be Lila growing up. Yes, the title is from the song of the same name, but this won't be a song fic at all I promise you.


	11. Chapter 10

A week had passed since Sam and Jason brought their daughter home from the hospital. Sam had ventured out of the house to go to her checkup leaving Lila with her daddy. Not sure what she was going to find Sam opened the door, and found Jason asleep on the couch with Lila on his chest also asleep too. Gently closing the door behind her Sam crept up to the couch, and pulled out her camera snapping a few photos for the baby book. Carly had tucked it into a care basket that she put outside their door. Sam had enjoyed the bubble they had been in for the last week, but she knew that it had to end sooner or later.

"Sam," Jason mumbled as he opened his eyes catching her.

"I got to have pictures! She is constantly changing. Plus you two look so cute and peaceful," Sam said as she sat on the coffee table.

"I don't think she was thrilled that you left because she's been fussing until she tired herself out," Jason smiled as he was thankful for the life he had.

"Lila won't be happy when you go back to work, but I know that you will be crawling the walls if you don't. So will I for that matter. I love you so much... However we are two independent people who need to do things on our own," Sam replied as she carefully got up and kissed Jason trying to not wake Lila up at the same time.

"I talked to Father Andrews at the Queen of Angels," Jason said as Sam sat back down.

"Well?" Sam asked excited for the christening.

"In two weeks Father Andrews will be christening Lila Grace Morgan in front of our family and friends," Jason told her as Lila stated to move a little.

With a gentle patting of her bottom Jason got her to settle back into sleep.

"You're amazing with her... I feel like I'm all thumbs," Sam frowned a little.

"It takes time... No one is great at first, and you're a bit fearful sometimes. This little girl is healthy and strong just like her mom," Jason encouraged her.

"Sometimes it's overwhelming that she's home and ours to keep. I keep pinching myself to remind myself that this is real," Sam admitted as was in awe of the life she had.

"I was thinking about inviting Sonny, Carly, and Michael over for supper tonight. Maybe he's had time to cool off, and we can ask him to be the godfather to Lila," Jason asked knowing Sam wasn't thrilled about what Sonny had said to him.

"Yeah, I think it's time to try because I want her to have Sonny in her life," Sam agreed wanting her daughter to be surrounded by family.

"Believe me when I say you're an amazing wife and mother. I couldn't of picked better than I got for me or our little girl," Jason replied softly as got up slowly taking Lila over to her bassinet laying her down.

"Morgan, you are pretty amazing yourself," Sam smirked as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Jason smiled as he went in for a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sam feeding Lila upstairs in the nursery Jason walked over to invite Carly, Sonny, and Michael to Supper. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. Still Jason knew that they all needed to come together for Lila as a family. Reaching the door Max motioned for him to wait which he did; as the guy went inside for a minute before letting Jason in. Sonny was saying goodbyes to men that Jason knew and didn't know. Jason waited until the men left before join Sonny over by the couch.

"Sam and I would like to invite you, Carly, and Michael over for supper tonight," Jason got to the point; as he was unable to read Sonny.

"My wife says I went a little overboard with you," Sonny apologized the best he could.

"This is a lot for all of us to deal with. When they told us that deafness was a good possibility; I felt like someone ripped out my insides. Then Sam snapped out of this daze she was in, and I had to step up for my daughter and wife both. That is when I realized that Lila is healthy and strong. Her ears don't work, but everything else does. I grieved the loss of the future I thought she'd have. Through that I finally understood that Quartermaines couldn't or wouldn't grieve the loss of who they thought I'd be. It pushed me away when all they saw is what they thought I'd be," Jason opened up to his best friend and brother.

"Wow, you're right. Instead of holding onto Lila; I've been holding on to an ideal of her," Sonny mused aloud as he saw what he was doing.

"The specialist told us that Lila lost her hearing at birth. The lack of oxygen was the cause of her deafness, but her hearing is the only thing that seems affected. That's a good thing," Jason said as he let Sonny know it was no one's fault.

"Thank you," Sonny replied to Jason.

"For what?" Jason asked confused.

"For dealing with me... I haven't made things exactly easy for you or Sam. You've had to deal with a lot, and I've haven't been fair to you guys. Also I crossed a line saying what I did about you. Everything you do is for the good of Lila, and if I'm ever half the father you are I'll be a good one," Sonny admitted as he offered his hand out to Jason in truce.

"This is a working process for both of us, and we have years to figure out how to do this," Jason took Sonny by the hand shaking his hand.

"How's it been going? You know since she's been home," Sonny asked wanting to know.

"Lila is doing really good... We've stuck with her feeding schedule. Her favorite time is right before the sun comes up, so I get up with her since I'm already up myself. I stand there talking to her as we look out the window just like I did with Michael," Jason smiled as he talked about his little girl.

"You both should still be in bed... I never understood that early morning thing," Sonny teased a little trying to lighten the mood even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With people actually coming over Sam used this as an excuse to unload some of the food that Monica had sent over. She left Jason in charge of heating up everything that he could within reason sort of. Jason got the buffet of food set up Jason knew it was a bit much even for four adults and a child. Hearing a knock at the door Jason went to get the door; while Sam was upstairs dressing Lila in her blue onesie with stars on it.

"Where's Lila?" Michael asked too excited to wait.

"Sam is getting her dressed," Jason explained to Michael.

"I'll go help," Michael raced for the stairs.

"Michael," Carly started to say.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Jason told her as he ushered Carly and Sonny inside.

"Did someone die?" Sonny joked as he saw all the food.

"Monica sent a ton of food, and Sam is determined to make a dent in it," Jason smiled as he closed the door behind them.

"That was nice," Sonny tried to not jump into something.

"She's trying... I'm not sure if I'll ever trust her, or what will happen in the future either... Since we came home there has been no surprises," Jason replied knowing that Sonny wasn't as found of his parents as he was.

"They don't like me," Sonny said softly.

"I'm never going to let anyone tell Lila that you're a bad person. I want her to know the wonderful person who gave me so much. Yet if it's possible for Lila to have them as grandparents. Sam and I both are a long ways from that," Jason explained softly as he looked to his friend and brother.

"I trust you completely," Sonny sighed as he knew Jason was being upfront with him.

"I've missed you so much! It's been a nightmare being unable to come over when I want," Carly said as she came and hugged Jason tightly.

"I missed you too, Carly," Jason chuckled as he shook his head.

"You being married is hard on me... I have to think about Sam and Lila both. However I have a plan," Carly said as she let go of Jason.

"Carly," Jason warned her.

"See you're my first best friend, so if I make Sam my best friend I have a backup. Plus I get extra time with that beautiful baby Lila. That's a bonus," Carly explained her plan.

"That doesn't sound like a bad ideal, I guess," Jason shrugged slightly knowing it could have been worse.

"Also I've gotten us all an ASL tutor, so we can learn together how to do it. By the time Lila is old enough to talk in whole sentences we are going to be pretty good," Carly sprung her next ideal on Jason and Sonny.

"Carly," Sonny started to say.

"Hey we all have to learn, so why not learn together," Carly reasoned as she was proud of herself.

"Carly," Sonny said again.

"It'll be fun learning together. You're not going to change my mind," Carly babbled knowing Sonny would give in.

"Fine, whatever," Sonny agreed reluctantly knowing he wouldn't win.

"It was a nice thing... Thank you, Carly," Jason smiled as he knew that Carly's mind was set on this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat around the couch eating until they were all stuffed with a little bit of everything. Lila got passed around from Sam to Carly, Carly to Jason, and Jason to Sonny through out the evening. Michael followed Lila from one person to the next; as he was in love with his little sister. As everything started coming to a close Sam and Jason locked eyes, and they knew it was time for their hidden reason for the invitation.

"Sonny, we asked you here for a reason," Sam started to say before looking to Jason.

"We wondering if you'd be Lila's godfather. We both want you to have a big place in her life forever," Jason asked looking to Sonny.

"Yes, I'd love to be her godfather," Sonny teared up as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

"The christening will be in two weeks at the Queen of Angels Church with Father Andrews," Jason smiled as Sam leaned against him.

"We have to go shopping for clothes, and a gown for this little angel to wear," Carly gushed excited for her friends and Lila.

"Jason's grandmother made an outfit that I want to use. It's the outfit she came home in, but it will be perfect for the christening," Sam stated not able to imagine using anything else.

"Lila was an amazing woman, and I'm sure it's perfect," Sonny spoke up as Lila held a special place in his heart.

"It will be just right," Carly agreed as well.

Just then Lila started to fuss, and Sam knew what was up.

"Diaper duty," Sam smiled as she stood up.

"Here you go, Sam," Sonny sighed as he got up, and handed her off to Sam to change.

"Can I help?" Michael asked Sam with a hopeful expression.

"Sure, kiddo," Sam agreed as she was glad Michael loved Lila so much.

With Michael at her side Sam went upstairs to the nursery turning the light on; then went over to the changing table put Lila down before unbuttoning her onesie.

"Diaper," Michael jumped in spotting the diaper.

"Let's see what we got," Sam said as she undid the diaper.

"No poopy," Michael smiled relieved to say the least.

"Yep, she's just wet," Sam agreed as she slid off the dirty diaper tossing it, and replacing it with the clean diaper Michael handed to her.

"Morgan cries when his diaper is changed," Michael said as Sam got out the sanitizer putting some on her and Michael's hands both.

"Rub together. Morgan probably wants to play instead of getting his diaper changed," Sam reasoned as she and Michael rubbed in the sanitizer.

"Can I hold Lila?" Michael asked in an almost whisper.

"Go sit in the rocker," Sam replied as she picked up Lila.

Quickly Michael did as he was told, and Sam went over to his side with Lila. Being careful Sam showed Michael how to hold Lila.

"I'm going to protect you forever and ever," Michael promised his baby sister.

Seeing that Michael was doing a good job; Sam pulled out her camera taking a few pictures of Michael and Lila together.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note: I'm going not write out the christening ceremony because I'm not really familiar with it enough to try. Please be understanding...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the sun came up Jason had found Lila wide awake in her bassinet like most mornings. He knew that she wasn't hungry or needing changed; Lila just happened to like the early mornings. This was a special time that he would spend talking Lila just like he had when Michael was a baby. Lila would just watch her dad as his mouth moved completely fascinating her.

"Today is a big day," Jason told Lila as he stood by the window.

For a while every morning it was just the two of them; as Sam slept on in the bed across the room from them.

"You two are up," Sam groaned as she made her way over.

"We're just talking about the big day ahead of us," Jason smiled as he looked to Sam and then back to Lila.

"Everyone is going to come to celebrate with us because we have come a long way in these last five months," Sam cooed to her daughter with a smile.

"After we brought her home I felt like I could finally breathe again because the moment that I almost lost you both was... If I had lost you two; I could of lost..," Jason struggled to explain himself.

"We are both right here, and you don't have to think about that," Sam reassured him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think both my girls are getting hungry," Jason smiled as Lila started to fuss; just a Sam's stomach made it's presence known.

"Let me take Lila, and you can make me something to eat. Plus let Carly in," Sam trailed off at the end.

"Carly?" Jason questioned as he handed Lila to Sam.

"Yeah, she's going to help me get ready, and get everything together for the christening. Leaving Sonny and you in charge of the boys," Sam explained quickly as she went over getting ready to feed Lila.

"It's surprising how fast you two have turned a corner," Jason mused aloud.

"Well we love both you and Lila enough to try," Sam replied as she looked to her husband.

With that both Sam and Jason heard a knock from downstairs, so Jason rushed downstairs answering the door to find Carly holding a box.

"You're new suit and shoes are over at my place. Please leave in half an hour because I want you there before Sam, Lila and me get there," Carly came in like she owned the place.

"I'm going to fix Sam breakfast before I leave," Jason told Carly.

"Covered! I got her something special that I had no hand in making. You get over there, and leave on time," Carly put the box on his desk and then proceeded to shoo him out the door.

Getting the box Carly headed upstairs to find Sam breastfeeding Lila under a blanket.

"I got this breakfast burrito that has all kinds of goodies," Carly announced her arrival.

"I'll work on that after Lila finishes," Sam smiled thankful to Carly.

"While you eat I'm going to fix your hair," Carly smiled as she sat the box on the dresser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's wasn't more than an hour after Carly had arrived; that Sam and Lila along with herself were getting into the town car headed to the church. When they arrived Sam holding Lila walked into the church finding blue orchids decorating the place. With amazement and overwhelmment Sam allowed Carly to take Lila from her; as she placed her hand over her mouth looking at all the flowers.

"Jason picked them out," Carly explained softly, as Sam kept looking until she saw Jason at the front of the church coming her way.

Not able to stop herself Sam ran and jumped into his arms.

"It's perfect," Sam whispered in his ear.

"I wanted to day to be extra special," Jason smiled as he kissed Sam.

"Alright, I got someone who is missing her daddy," Carly smiled as Jason put Sam down.

"How do you know," Jason asked eyeing his best friend.

"I'm her godmother, so I know these things. Plus I'm going you know her better than anyone after you and Sam," Carly put Lila into Jason's arms.

"Thanks, Carly," Jason replied as he kissed her cheek.

"I've got to find my husband and kids cause I want to avoid any last minute mishaps that little boys get into," Carly excused herself to find Sonny and her boys.

"Must be getting close for Carly to give us some time on our own," Jason mused as he kissed Sam again.

Just then Lila started to happily babble to her parents.

"Sweets, we know you are here," Sam smiled as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Suddenly people that meant something to Jason and Sam both started coming into the church as the time to start was coming soon. Everyone one got in place as the ceremony started with Sam and Jason along with Carly and Sonny at the front of the church. It surprised Jason how well it went compared to Michael's christening which had been eventful to say the least. Even Edward had stayed silent; but broody as Sonny was announced as the godfather. Sam was grateful that they all could come together for Lila inside these four walls. Locking eyes Jason and Sam were both grateful that two worlds were coming together for their little girl. When the time came Carly held Lila; while Father Andrews sprinkled the water on Lila's fore head gently. She was so good during all of this, and Sam just beamed with pride at her little girl. Every moment that had led Sam here; she was glad that Jason had been by her side. As the ceremony came to a close Carly returned Lila to Sam's arms, and then Jason wrapped his arms around them both protectively. After the ending prayer Father Andrews invited everyone back to Sonny's and Carly's who were hosting a reception for Baby Lila's christening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs in Morgan's nursery Carly had set up a bassinet for Lila to take her nap. It didn't take Sam long for her to get Lila sound asleep. Gently placing her daughter into the bassinet Sam felt Jason come up behind her, and she leaned back into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. For just a little bit they just stayed there watching Lila sleep; then Carly came in the room shooing them downstairs to the party.

"She's beautiful, My Girl," Edward beamed as he came up first.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as Jason just held her close.

"Lila heard a lot about you, and she was just tickled pink about you two," Edward said as he twisted the band on his ring finger.

"I wish I could of known her," Sam whispered almost.

"Well as much as I didn't want to admit it; Jason is so much like my Lila in so many ways," Edward stated as he looked from Sam to Jason.

"That means a lot," Jason replied looking at Edward.

"This might be a little late, but I hope you'll forgive this old fool. Please take this," Edward pulled off his ring and held it out to Jason.

"Thank you," Jason said as he took the ring and handed it to Sam to put on.

Taking care Sam pulled off the plan band, and replaced it with Edward's wedding band that Lila had given him.

"Thank you," Sam hugged Edward and then he moved on.

Then before Jason or Sam could take a minute; they had Emily coming their way with Michael next to her.

"This is crazy! I can't believe it went without any craziness," Emily whispered in Jason's ear; as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Can I go look at Lila?" Michael asked wanting to see his baby sister.

"What you think," Sam asked Jason teasingly.

"As long as you don't wake her up," Jason said before Michael bolted from the room.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately," Emily apologized knowing she left them hanging.

"We've enjoyed having her to ourselves mostly. Carly has been pitching in with helping me, and Michael is over every chance he gets," Sam told her softly.

"Well I've decided that I want to be come a doctor, but I also want to have a degree in ASL too. Lately I've been talking to my old professor, and I just realize that I have this love for the language. More than that, I want to also help people who can't afford medical care," Emily tried to explain it to her brother and her new sister.

"That's amazing," Sam smiled softly.

"I better go," Emily shrugged a little before moving on.

One after another people came up to Jason and Sam giving congratulations about Lila over and over. Finally after what seemed like a long time things started to die down.

"That's the last of them," Carly said as she closed the door one last time.

"Thanks for everything," Jason smiled as he looked from Carly to Sonny.

"You got a whole lot of loot for that little girl," Carly said with a twinkle in her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take Carly long to convince her new friend that they should open everything together. Sonny and Jason just sat back watching as the two women opened one thing after another. Most of it was clothes, diapers, and stuffed animals for Lila. The biggest gift Sam opened to find a hand carved cradle with a note laid inside it, so Sam read the note aloud:

Dearest Lila,

Your great great grandfather Morgan made this cradle long ago.

It has held your great grandmother, and you grandfather in it.

Hopefully you can get some use out of it, or maybe one day

you can use it for your dolls. Lots of love went into it; that I know

for sure in my heart. My greatest wish is that you grow to be a great

woman like your great grandmother who you are named after. She was

a strong woman who was nobody's pushover. If you are half the woman

she was I know you'll be more than fine in this world.

Lots of Love From,

Great Grandfather

Unable to help herself Sam teared up as she handed the note to Jason.

"Edward is trying really hard," Sonny mused a little surprised.

"Maybe Lila will be the bridge between us and them. She seems to charm everyone and anyone I swear," Carly said as today made her hopeful.

"Only time will tell," Jason shrugged still not completely sure about the Quartermaines apart from Emily.

"Sonny help Jason take the gifts across the hall, and Sam will have some tea with me," Carly smirked at her husband.

"We've been dismissed; you see that, Jason. This is what happens after you've been married a while," Sonny ward Jason as they got up.

"We're going to have some girl talk," Carly eyed him as they started to collect the gifts.

"That means things you don't want to hear. Believe me," Sonny teased while being serious.

"Kiss," Sam asked looking to Jason.

"I got to teach you about being married," Sonny joked as Jason went over giving Sam a kiss.

"One more," Sam said softly.

"Come on, man," Sonny groaned as Jason kissed Sam yet again.

"I love you," Jason told Sam before following Sonny out the door.

"You two are just too cute for your own good," Carly pouted a little jealous.

"Life right now is pretty good," Sam sighed as she felt like she was on cloud nine.

"I remember that Michael's christening it was a disaster from what I saw, and everything that I heard that happened before I got there. Today was completely different," Carly mused as she chuckled a little bit at the memory now.

"Huh," Sam whispered almost as she felt off, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you okay? You look a little green around the gills. Should I get Jason for you?" Carly questioned her friend who didn't look so hot.

"I'm not sure," Sam swallowed hard as she spoke.

"Sam," Carly called after Sam as she darted from the room towards the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This the last chapter for Baby Lila, but left the ending open to another Jasam story. Let me know if I should start a new story. If enough people are interested I will start posting the new story in two weeks. I leave this up to you, my loyal readers.

Also who checked out Lila's and Sam's outfit on Polyvore and what did you think about the choices I made.


	13. Baby Lila Sequel is up!

Baby Lila Sequel is up! The title is: Jasam: Oh Baby!

Sequel to Baby Lila... Jasam are expecting their first child together as a married couple. They have Baby Lila, and Sam is pregnant yet again. This time Jason is the biological father.


End file.
